The Final Battle
by CrazyJan57
Summary: Will the arrival of a stranger to Los Angeles mean the death of Zorro?. Based on NW Zorro
1. Chapter 1

**THE FINAL BATTLE**

Disclaimer – I don't own the rights, Zorro Productions Inc does - I just like to play with the characters.

Plot – Will the arrival of a stranger to Los Angeles mean the death of Zorro?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Victoria was settling into bed and was about to extinguish her candle, when she heard a soft tap on her window, startling her for a moment. Then she threw back the covers with delight, there was only one person who ever knocked on her first floor window. She quickly threw the lovely wrap, which had been the de la Vega's Christmas gift to her, around her shoulders, parted the curtains and opened the window.

"Zorro." she whispered happily, as he slipped into her room.

"Querida." his voice was soft and low as he drew her into his strong arms.

Victoria sighed in pleasure as they held each other, enjoying the warmth of their embrace.

Zorro planted a soft kiss to her hair and pulled back slightly to gaze lovingly into her eyes. Victoria's heart pounded by the look of love shining from his blue eyes, her lips parted invitingly and he needed no second invitation to taste those sweet lips of hers. He leant down and gently pressed his lips against hers in a soft, tender caress.

Victoria shivered at the wonderful feeling of his warm lips on hers, which sent a hot thrill shooting through her body. But before the kiss could deepen, Zorro pulled back. He grinned when he saw the disappointment reflected on his lady's face and quickly brushed his lips against hers once more, before he reached behind him and pulled out a small parcel that he had hidden under his cape.

"Merry Christmas Victoria." he smiled warmly.

"Oh Zorro, you didn't have to." she couldn't hide her pleasure at receiving a gift from the man she loved.

"I wanted to querida. Open it." He was surprised to see, that instead of opening his gift, she twirled around and pulled a small gift from the drawer in her dresser.

"Merry Christmas to you too Zorro." she handed the gift to him.

"Oh Victoria, there's no need to give me a gift. Your love is enough." his voice deep with emotions as he took the gift from her hands.

She grinned. "But I wanted to." repeating his words back to him.

He chuckled. "Thank you. You first."

Victoria carefully removed the wrapping and found a small box. She opened the lid. "Oh my." she exclaimed, her voice barely a whisper as she pulled out a small cameo brooch. "It's beautiful. Was it your mother's too?"

Zorro shook his head. "No, I had this ordered especially for you from Spain." He took a step forward. "It can be worn as a brooch or as a pendant on a chain."

She turned the cameo over and saw the clasp that allowed it to be worn either way. She looked up at Zorro, her eyes brimming with tears. "Oh Zorro, thank you, it's wonderful." She hugged him tight.

"You're very welcome querida." he planted a kiss to the top of her head.

She pulled back slightly. "Can I wear it now?" she wanted to know. She couldn't wear his ring until such time they could be together but she wanted to wear this.

Zorro smiled warmly. "Of course, wear it anytime."

Victoria moved out of his loving embrace and crossed back to her dresser and pulled out a silver chain that had belonged to her mother and tried to attach the cameo to it.

Zorro saw that she was having trouble, removed his gloves and moved over to her. "Here, let me show you." He took the cameo and the chain and showed her how to attach it. He stepped behind her, slipped the chain around her neck, and clasped it together. They gazed at their reflection in the mirror, their love showing in their eyes.

"It's beautiful Zorro." she whispered as she looked down and held the cameo carefully in her hand.

"It doesn't compare to your beauty." his voice deep with his love.

Victoria blushed deeply. "Your turn Zorro."

Zorro planted another kiss to her head before he turned back to pick up his gift from the bed where he had placed it.

"I hope you like it." she said a little nervously. She had never had given him a gift before, not knowing when his birthday was.

"I'm sure I will querida." he smiled warmly as he unwrapped his gift. "Dios." his voice trembled with shock. To his great astonishment, he found an exquisite silver belt buckle. He saw the excellent workmanship, knew that the silver was a good grade, definitely not imitation and realised it was an expensive piece. "Oh Victoria, it's beautiful but it's too much."

Victoria was thrilled by his obvious delight of the present and was pleased that she had decided to buy the piece. It had taken her many months to save the money, but she knew it was the perfect gift for him.

Zorro pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "Thank you querida." he said warmly.

She breathed in his scent, clean and fresh, masculine. She loved the feel of his strong arms around her, it always made her feel safe. "Would you place it on now?" her words were muffled but he heard her request.

He smiled as he gently removed himself from her warm soft body. "It would be an honour."

She watched as he removed his sword belt and laid it on her bed. He paused, a little embarrassed, then unbuckled his belt that held up his trousers. He was glad that his trousers were tight enough around his waist without falling down.

Victoria grinned as she realised he was somewhat embarrassed so she turned away to give him some privacy. Zorro chuckled at her reaction as he pulled his belt from his trousers and slid off his own buckle, before he replaced it with her gift.

She had closed the drawer of her dresser and turned back to watch Zorro slide her buckle onto his belt. "If it's too big or small, I can get it fixed for you." she said.

Zorro shook his head. "No, its fine querida, it fits perfectly." He held out his belt for her inspection.

She took it and noticed that it was indeed a perfect fit. She smiled warmly as she handed it back to him. "I'm glad it fits."

Zorro caressed her face gently with his fingers as he gazed lovingly into her soft brown eyes. His hand moved through her hair to the back of her neck and pulled her close. He lightly brushed his lips against hers in a gentle tender kiss.

But Victoria wanted more then a light kiss, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss. Her lips caressed his before her tongue darted out to touch the corner of his mouth. He moaned as he pulled her even tighter against him as he parted his lips and their tongues slowly entwined, his belt dropped to the floor, forgotten, as he wrapped his arms around her. Victoria shivered in delight as he tore his lips from hers and laid a trail of hot burning kisses along her neck and throat. Her fingers played with his hair that showed under his mask and she melted into his strong broad chest, feeling overwhelmed by his passion.

He couldn't get enough of her and reclaimed her lips in a scorching kiss, their tongues danced seductively together. As his hands slowly ran down her back, the realisation that Victoria was wearing nothing under her nightshirt hit him like a hammer. This knowledge made his body react instantly and there was no way of hiding it from Victoria, who shuddered slightly as she felt his growing hardness pressing against her, which sent a surge of burning need through her body.

Zorro finally came to his senses and he reluctantly pulled back from her warm, enticing softness. He could very easily give in to their desires and make her his own. But he couldn't, he wouldn't, not without his ring on her finger officially. They gazed at each other, their breathing uneven, their love and desire reflected in their eyes.

"I...I'm sorry...I must go..." He picked up his belt and replaced it on his trousers.

Victoria didn't want him to go, not yet. "Stay awhile." she whispered.

He chuckled throatily. "I don't think that would be wise querida."

She blushed but pressed on. "We rarely see each other Zorro..."

He finished buckling his belt, moved closer to her, and took her hand in his. "I know but..."

She interrupted. "But it's Christmas, it's a time for family and friends."

Zorro hesitated, he wanted to spend more time with the woman he loved but the temptation was too great.

Victoria saw him pause and smiled. "You can sit on my chair and I'll stay over here. Please Zorro."

His heart melted at her plea and knew he would do anything for her, well almost. Except for the one thing she wanted above all else, to know the man under the mask. He gave a small sigh and nodded. Victoria smiled warmly as he pulled out her chair and sat down as she settled onto her bed. She was happy that he had decided to stay, even for a short time. She watched with wonder at the emotions flicker across his eyes. She wished she knew what he was thinking about.

Zorro was in turmoil, his strong feelings for her came to the surface, all his love, his desires and the wish that she would love the man under the mask and not the legend. As he gazed at Victoria sitting on her bed, he found that he no longer put off marrying her. He wanted to marry and have children, he wasn't getting any younger and neither was Victoria.

"So, what does Zorro do for Christmas?" Victoria asked as she sat on her bed, pulled the wrap closer around her shoulders, wanting to know more about the man she loved.

"Do?" Zorro smiled. "What does one normally do on Christmas?" he asked back.

"Well, one usually gets together with family and friends. Do you have a family?" she smiled sweetly.

He chucked. "My, aren't you curious tonight?"

She snorted delicately. "You really do have an annoying habit of answering a question, with a question."

This time Zorro laughed. "I didn't know that I annoy you."

Victoria was getting frustrated with his delaying tactic. "Zorro, sometimes you make me mad."

He saw her annoyance and leant forward in the chair. "I'm sorry querida, I don't mean to be, but I must protect my family from any..."

"So you DO have a family." Victoria jumped at his unintentional admission.

Zorro sighed and gazed intently into her eyes, he would tell her this much at least. "Yes querida, I do have a family."

It was then that Victoria understood a little more about this man. Not only was he protecting her, but also protecting his own family from danger. "They don't know about you, do they?" she asked kindly.

Zorro shook his head. "No, they don't."

"That must be hard on you" her voice full of compassion.

He shrugged. "It's a small price to pay for their safety."

"Just like me." she said softly.

"Si, I protect you as much as I protect them."

They sat in companionable silence for a moment before Zorro let a long sigh. "Victoria, I can't go on like this anymore." his voice reflecting a sadness.

"Zorro, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

He abruptly stood up and paced the room. "This mask has trapped me, trapped us and I can't seem to find a way out."

Victoria heard the anguish in his voice as he continued. "It's a trap of my own making, it's been five years now and there doesn't seem to be an end to the fight, no end to the injustice of the alcalde."

He knelt in front of her. "I love you Victoria and I want us to be married, to have children but...but I don't know what to do."

Victoria felt tears welling in her eyes at his heartfelt admission and gently caressed his face. "I love you too Zorro. Isn't there any way we can be together..." She paused, she knew that this was a sensitive subject with him. "You know I would never tell anyone who you are Zorro, if you remove..."

Zorro gently placed his fingers against her lips. "I know you wouldn't querida but if you knew who I am, would you be able to hide your feelings towards me whenever you saw me."

"I don't know." she admitted before continuing. "But you were going to show me that day in your cave Zorro. You WERE going to remove your mask then, why is this any different now?"

Zorro sat back on his heels and sighed, not wanting to go into the details.

When he didn't answer, she pressed on. "Zorro, please tell me what happened that day, why did you change your mind?" she pleaded.

He stood and crossed the room to the window. "I couldn't, your life was in danger from those men."

Victoria rose from the bed and touched his arm. "What was it Zorro?"

He sighed and turned to face her. He shook his head. "Just something they said."

Victoria grabbed his arm when she realised that he wasn't going to elaborate any further. "Zorro, I have a right to know why you changed your mind. You asked me to marry you, you asked me to understand your fears, but how can I understand it, if you don't talk to me." she said heatedly.

He heard her anger and felt his own irritation rise. "Alright, you want to know why." he said heatedly. "I'll tell you why. Those men were going to wait at the tavern for you. They were going to hurt you in order to find out where my hiding place was." He held her shoulders firmly. "I could not, would not allow that."

Victoria shivered at the thought of what those men may have done if they had caught her but any woman would have had the same fear with or without being involved with Zorro. She reached up and held his face in both her hands, something she had never done before. "Zorro, don't you understand, they would have hurt me regardless of whether I knew your hiding place or not."

He was confused. "What?"

"It's true. Knowing your identity doesn't mean more danger for me. I am ALREADY in danger because of my feelings for you, which I've made no secret about. The alcalde has used me numerous times to get to you but you have always managed to set things right." Victoria paused, waiting for her words to sink in. She too was tired of running around in secret, she wanted to marry the man she loved.

"Zorro, I love you. I love the man under the mask, whoever he is. I want us to marry and to have children before I am too old to have them."

Zorro's mind was in a whirl. Was what she said true, that the danger to her of knowing was the same as not knowing? She was in danger just be being involved with him, would her knowing change that? He took her hands from his face and gave each palm a gentle kiss. He was fighting five years of fear and it wasn't easy. "But...could you hide your feelings for the man under the mask? Would you be able to hide your love, every time you saw me? Even one glance could mean the death of both of us."

Victoria was trembling, as she held her breath. She realised that he was again considering unmasking to her. She had to hold back her feelings of elation as she had been disappointed before. "I am not sure if I could hide my feelings." she admitted once more. "But I could learn to do it. You have had five years to practice. I am assuming that I do know you, the real you?" she asked.

He hesitated and then nodded. "Si, you do."

She wanted to think about the possibilities but trying to convince Zorro that it was safe to reveal his identity was more important at the moment. "And I assume that you 'hide' your feelings towards me?"

Zorro's hesitation was longer than before but again he nodded. "Si, I haven't shown my love for you but sometimes..." He stopped.

She felt sure that he was about to let slip a rather large clue about his identity and didn't miss the chance. "But sometimes…?"

Zorro grinned and shook his head, he knew he had almost made a mistake. "It doesn't matter querida."

It was Victoria's turn to grin, it wasn't easy to catch him out. Then she sighed as she placed her hands on his broad chest. "If you can't tell me, then how can we be together?"

Zorro sighed. "I don't know. I have thought about it for so long but I can never seem to find the right solution. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well...I do but I don't know if it would work." she paused, she was about to snuggle into his strong arms, then blushed slightly as she remembered that she was only wearing a nightshirt and stepped back. Desire wasn't what they needed at the moment.

Zorro chuckled as he realised what she was about to do, and was grateful that she moved away. He didn't think he would be able to resist her charms again.

"I have a couple of ideas. First, that you would unmask like you would have that day in the cave and I would try to hide my feelings for you in public."

Zorro shook his head. "We've just talked about that one."

Victoria smiled as she continued. "Next, you could start to court me as yourself without telling me first."

He sighed. "I had thought of that but it would be the same as unmasking for you. The moment I start, you and everyone else would know and then we would be back to square one."

Victoria paced around the room thinking hard. "Well, what if we have a public fight and break up. Then you would be able to court me without being suspicious."

Zorro thought about it. "That could be a possibility, but it would take time, I would have to be sure there were no suspicions, to convince everyone that the break up is true. Then to start a courtship but it could take a year or so before we could marry."

"Oh Zorro, that's too long. I don't want to wait another year before we can be together."

"Neither do I querida."

Victoria looked up at Zorro. "We could always marry right now, there's nothing to stop us and we are both of age." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You are of age, aren't you?"

Zorro chuckled. "Si, I'm not much older than you querida." Again he gave her another clue and saw her eyes widen in surprise. He could see her thinking and needed to get back to their topic. "As much as I would like that, there have been too many secrets already. I don't think I could cope with a secret marriage. And what would happen when you become pregnant. The alcalde would rightly assume the child is mine and would do anything to you and our child, in order to bring me in."

Victoria shivered at the thought of their child being used in such a manner. Zorro was right, the Alcalde would do anything to capture him. "What else can we do?" she asked, her heart breaking.

"I...there was one idea like yours but..."

She gazed at him. "Yes?"

Zorro took a deep breath. "Well, it would be only as a last resort. We could leave Los Angeles altogether."

Victoria gasped. "You mean run away...where would we go? What about the tavern? and...the people they still need you." she was shocked at this idea.

"Querida, if there was no other way that we can be together, then yes, I would leave here and take you with me. You could sell the tavern or give it to one of your brothers." He paused then continued, "Perhaps the people need to learn to fight their own battles for a change."

Victoria was shocked at his words and his tone, she never thought she would ever hear that from Zorro. He sounded exhausted, almost melancholic. "You...but..." she couldn't finish as she sat heavily on her bed.

Zorro knew he had shocked her. He had shocked himself. He had finally put into words the feelings that he had been having lately. He was tired of it all, the mask, the secrets, the lies to his father and Victoria, fighting a seemingly unending battle with the alcalde. He sat beside Victoria on the bed and held her hand. "Victoria, I know I have shocked you but after five years, I find myself wanting to end the battle. All I want is a normal life with the woman I love."

Victoria felt her heart break at the sadness in his voice. He had taken on the responsibility of protecting the people onto his broad shoulders without question, without hesitation. And in doing so, he had given up the chance of a normal life. He had borne the burdens too long and she drew Zorro into an embrace to comfort him, to ease some of those burdens.

"Shhh Zorro, we will find a way to be together and there will be an end to the battle." she whispered as held him tight, without regard to her state of undress.

Zorro sank into her embrace, drawing on her love. She sustained him, if it wasn't for Victoria, he wouldn't be fighting at all. She was his life. She was everything. He held on tight.

Victoria loved this man so much. "Stay."

Zorro pulled back from her enticing embrace. "If I stay Victoria, it will mean one thing." he said softly.

She blushed furiously, she hadn't realised that she had spoken aloud.

"And as much as I want to make love to you, I have to think of the consequences."

Victoria looked away from his kind blue eyes, shining with his love. "But...but I may not have a child." she blushed even more, a little shocked at herself, that she was considering what her upbringing forbade them to do outside of marriage.

He tenderly kissed her forehead. "That's true, but I won't be able to stop at this one time. And then it would only be a matter of time until you do have a child."

"Oh Zorro, we are back to the beginning again. How can we ever be together?"

He gently wiped away her tears that were starting to flow. "I don't know querida but I do know this. We will be together, all we need is a plan." He gently brushed his lips against hers. "I love you Victoria." he whispered as he stood up and buckled his sword belt on.

Victoria stood up as well. "I love you too Zorro."

He drew her into his arms and slowly, tenderly kissed her lips, before he climbed out of her window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several days later, Victoria and her girls were busy with their customers, when a stranger strode confidently through the doors. She looked up and gasped. She saw a young, tall, dark haired, very handsome gentleman, who was sporting a somewhat familiar moustache. But what struck her the most were his eyes. They were blue in colour, full of kindness and amusement, reminding Victoria of the eyes of a certain masked man. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest that she thought it would explode. Was he...? Was she looking at HIM, at Zorro unmasked?

The stranger glanced around the tavern with a smile and saw a beautiful senorita staring at him as though she recognised him. He chuckled to himself, he had received that reaction a lot lately. He walked over to the counter where Victoria was standing and he bowed slightly. "Are you the owner of this lovely tavern?" he asked in a soft tenor.

Victoria felt a small blush creep over her face at his compliment, thinking how handsome he was. And by his manners and dress, he was obviously a gentleman and recently arrived from Spain. "Si Senor, I am. Are you looking for a room for the night?" she smiled at him.

"Si, Senorita...?"

"Victoria Escalante and you Senor...?"

"Dominic Sanchez at your service Senorita Escalante." he bowed lightly again.

Again Victoria was hit by another wave of familiarity, surely he couldn't be…? But as Sanchez straightened up, she noticed a scar on his left check, which ran down to his throat and from the look of it, it was an old scar. She knew that Zorro had no such mark.

Senor Sanchez noticed where her gaze was and smiled. "That scar was a gift from a cousin of mine, when I was a small child." he said with amusement in his voice.

Victoria blush deepened, she was horrified at her bad manners. "I...I'm sorry Senor, I...I didn't mean to stare." she stuttered.

"It's okay Senorita Escalante, I'm use to it." He paused. "That's a lovely cameo you are wearing."

Victoria nodded as she held the cameo in her hand. "Gracias Senor."

Sanchez saw the soft look that came over the beautiful senorita's face and it became obvious to him that it was a gift from a loved one, perhaps even a lover. Whoever it was, it was evident that she loved him. He sighed to himself, any chance of a mild flirtation with the senorita was rapidly decreasing. Too bad, he thought, she was one of the most beautiful woman he had seen for a long time.

Victoria turned slightly and removed the key from the hook, for her best room. "Here you are Senor, up the stairs, the last room on the left."

"Gracias senorita." He gallantly raised her hand to her lips and planted a soft kiss to the back of her hand, before he picked up his bags and went upstairs.

Sergeant Mendoza slowly crossed the tavern and stood beside Victoria, he too had noticed the similarities to a certain masked bandit. "Senorita Victoria, who was that caballero? He looks like..."

Victoria shook her head. "That's Senor Dominic Sanchez and no, he isn't Zorro."

"Oh, how do you know?"

"He has a scar on his face, which Zorro doesn't have."

Mendoza smiled, feeling relieved. "That's good Senorita Victoria."

She looked at him curiously. "Why is that Sergeant?"

He shrugged as he hitched up his trousers. "Then I would have to arrest him and you know that I don't like to show off my skills as a swordsman."

Victoria stared wide eyed at his words and tried not to laugh. "Of course sergeant, we all know of your great skill." she hid her smile as she wiped down the counter. "Can I get you anything else?"

Mendoza nodded, his eyes lighted up. "Si, senorita, can I have some more of your lovely tamales?"

Victoria smiled widely. "Of course you can." she grinned as she walked through the curtain into her kitchen.

* * *

><p>Diego was standing in the doorway of The Guardian office wiping the ink from his hands with a cloth. He had just finished type setting for the following day's edition when he saw Sergeant Mendoza walking out of the tavern with a contented look on his face. He chuckled to himself, only Victoria's cooking could bring such a look of satisfaction to the good sergeant's face, he reflected.<p>

Mendoza saw Don Diego standing by the door. "Hola Don Diego." he called out.

"Hola Sergeant, you look rather pleased with yourself."

Mendoza grinned as he crossed over to the younger man. "Si, Don Diego, Senorita Victoria's cooking is the best." he complimented as a soft look of love crossed his face.

Diego smothered a laugh, it was as though Mendoza loved Victoria's food more than the lady herself. Which was a good thing considering who it was standing in front of him. "Si, Victoria is the best cook in the district."

Mendoza nodded. "Si that she is. And her new guest will find out too."

"Victoria has a patron staying overnight in the tavern?"

"Si, Don Diego, a wealthy caballero from Spain and for a moment..." Mendoza paused, looked around to make sure no-one could hear. "For a moment we thought it was Zorro who had walked through the door."

Diego was startled. "Zorro, you say."

Mendoza nodded. "Si, even Senorita Victoria thought he was Zorro but it seems he has a scar on his face, and as you know, Zorro has no scar."

Diego nodded, wondering who this gentleman was that gained such interest from both Victoria and Mendoza. "Does he have a name Sergeant?"

Mendoza nodded. "Senor Dominic Sanchez."

Diego was startled once more, it couldn't be. "Did you say Dominic Sanchez?"

Mendoza gazed at Diego. "Si, do you know him Don Diego?"

Diego nodded. "If it's the same gentleman, then yes I do..." he paused and looked in the direction of the tavern. "If he has just come from Spain, perhaps I can get some news for the paper. Excuse me Sergeant."

"Of course Don Diego." he watched as the young Don crossed the plaza and walked towards the tavern.

Diego was stunned 'what was he doing here in Los Angeles' he asked himself as he walked through the doors of the tavern. His heart skipped a beat, as it always did, at the sight of the woman he loved.

"Hola Victoria." he said warmly as he reached the bar.

Victoria looked up from placing a tray of clean glasses under the counter. "Hola Diego." she smiled warmly at the sight of her best friend. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

He leant against the bar. "I hear that you have a guest..." but before he could finish his sentence, a loud familiar voice boomed out from upstairs.

"Diego, old friend."

He turned and saw Dominic Sanchez coming down the stairs with a large grin on his face.

Diego grinned back. "Dominic, it's good to see you again. It's been a long time hasn't it."

The two men embraced, pounding each other on the shoulder. "Si, Diego, many years."

Victoria watched curiously, as the two friends chatted, she noticed how similar they looked, both were tall, dark and blue eyes. They could pass for brothers, or perhaps cousins.

Diego noticed Victoria gazing at them. "Please forgive me Victoria, Dominic and I met while I was in Madrid."

She smiled. "I thought as much. I don't mean to be rude but are the two of you related somehow?" she felt a blush creep over her face at her impertinent question.

Both Diego and Dominic chuckled as they exchanged a glance.

"We were often asked that but to answer your question Victoria, yes we are related although distantly." Diego confirmed, smiling at her.

Dominic nodded. "More like cousins, thrice removed."

Victoria smiled back. "I thought so, you both look alike."

Dominic watched shrewdly as the two of them danced around each other. Trust Diego to catch the attention of most beautiful woman in the area for himself, he thought to himself. Now he knew who gave the cameo to the Senorita.

Diego wasn't aware of the knowing look that his cousin was giving him and asked. "So what brings you here to California?"

"Well, mother thought it might be best." Dominic said innocently but Diego didn't believe him.

"Ok Dominic, who was she?"

"What ever do you mean Diego." he smiled innocently.

Diego grinned. "Hmmm, have it your own way then."

Dominic slapped his cousin on the back. "I usually do. But Diego tell me, why haven't you married yet."

Victoria smiled as she saw Diego squirm. She had heard that question a lot and she was interested in what he had to say.

Diego shrugged and hid a smile as he noticed that Victoria was listening. "I guess I'm waiting for the right woman to come along. But I could ask you to the same thing."

Dominic grinned. "Perhaps I haven't met the right one either, even though mother keeps trying to match me with up any number of lovely senoritas."

They laughed together. "I know how that feels. How long are you staying for?" Diego asked.

"Only tonight, I'm going to Santa Paula tomorrow, but I'll be back and should be able to stay longer then."

Diego nodded. "Well, you must come for dinner tonight at the hacienda and then we would be happy if you stayed with us when you return. Father would be happy to see you."

"That would be wonderful, gracias Diego."

As they chatted, another stranger strode conceitedly through the open doors of the tavern. He was slightly older than the two cousins, but similar in build, tall, light brown hair and he was sporting a moustache and a goatee.

"Can I help you Senor?" Victoria asked as he stood beside them.

"Monsieur Henri Martineau, senorita." he replied with a heavy French accent. "I am looking for a room for several nights." he smiled as he gave Victoria a once over glance, which took in her beauty and her relative youth, and he liked what he saw. Perhaps when he has finished his business in this small dusty pueblo, he could make some time for pleasure, he mused.

"Si, I have a room for you. It will be four pesos per night." she replied politely as she handed the keys to him. "Up the stairs and second last door on the left."

"That will be fine senorita, merci." He bowed slightly and moved towards the stairs.

Her instincts made her wary of him, especially the way he looked at her. She had on a number of occasions, received unpleasant attention from men but she knew how to handle them, after all, she has run the tavern for many years, but it still made her feel uneasy.

Diego noticed her apprehension. "Is anything wrong Victoria?"

Victoria shook her head. "No not really, but there was something about that man. It's just a feeling I have."

"Well senorita, your instincts are correct." Dominic said quietly. "We travelled together on the voyage here and well let's say that there is a lot of arrogance about him."

Diego watched the Frenchman walk up the stairs, he bears watching, he thought, and he didn't like the way he had stared at Victoria.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Felipe was in the pueblo on an errand for Don Alejandro when he saw the Frenchman leave the Alcalde's office. He was to far away to hear what they were saying but he read "Capture" and "Zorro" on the Alcalde's lips. The two men shook hands before Martineau strode across to the stables and saddled his horse. Felipe watched him ride out of the pueblo and he knew that he had to warn his adopted father, who had returned to the hacienda to let his father know about Dominic's visit and to warm their cook about the extra guest for dinner.<p>

Felipe found Diego in the cave, sitting at his desk with a wistful smile on his face, staring off at the far wall. He grinned, he had a feeling that Diego was daydreaming about a certain senorita. Not that he blamed him, Victoria was a beautiful lady. He blushed slightly, he had a small crush on her, something that even Diego wasn't aware of.

Diego saw movement from the corner of his eye and pulled himself away from his pleasant thoughts. "Ah Felipe, you're back." he smiled at his son.

Felipe signed.

"Well, yes I was having a nice dream."

Felipe grinned and made the sign for Victoria and to his surprise, he saw a small blush creep over Diego's neck.

Diego reached out to swat his arm but missed. He had indeed been thinking about his lady, of how soft and inviting her sweet lips were, the feel of her warm, soft body in his arms. 'Dios, I must stop thinking of her, otherwise I might disgrace myself' he told himself.

He sighed. "Did you finish the errand for my father?"

Felipe nodded and signed more urgently.

"You saw the Frenchman with the Alcalde?"

Felipe nodded and continued signing.

"They have a plan to capture Zorro, do they?"

Again, the younger man nodded.

Diego grinned. "Well, we can't let that happen can we. I think Zorro needs to find out more about this mysterious Frenchman." he stood up and quickly changed into the black clothes of Zorro.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the plaza, the Alcalde and three of his lancers marched up to a young man, no more than eighteen years old and said in a loud clear voice. "Senor Baltreze, you are under arrest."<p>

Baltreze looked up in fright at the lancers surrounding him.

"On what charge Alcalde?" Victoria called out.

de Soto snorted. "That's not your business Senorita."

Victoria couldn't stay silent. "But Jose wouldn't hurt anyone, he's just a kid."

de Soto turned angrily in her direction. "One more word from you, Senorita and you will be joining Baltreze in a cell."

"Really Alcalde, is that anyway to speak to a lady?" came a familiar drawl.

de Soto whirled around and saw his archenemy leaning nonchalantly against the mission chapel wall. "Zorro. Lancers get him!" he yelled at his men.

Victoria beamed with happiness at seeing her love once again and held the cameo tightly in her hand. He gave her a quick wink before he moved away from the wall and quickly defeated the three lancers with ease.

Victoria wasn't the only one watching Zorro. Dominic almost choked as he immediately recognised the masked bandit. There was no mistaking the moves that Zorro was performing against the Alcalde, as Sir Edmund Kendall teachings, and with Sir Edmund's sword too from what he could see. He wondered what he was going to do with this new information about his cousin.

There was a third person, watching Zorro even more intently than Victoria or Dominic. Martineau watched the duel with great interest, absorbing each movement the masked man made. He's good, Martineau thought, but he wasn't fighting a real opponent in the Alcalde, not at all like me, he reflected egotistically.

Zorro disarmed the Alcalde with ease and held his sword to de Soto's throat. "Alcalde, what did young Baltreze do to deserve such an arrest?"

"Well..." de Soto had started to move towards his fallen sword but the point of Zorro's blade moved closer to his neck, and he decided that it would be prudent to stay still. "Baltreze was found with silverware in his saddlebags and he didn't give a good reason for having the expensive pieces."

There were gasps from the gathered crowd.

"Jose wouldn't steal anything Alcalde." Victoria yelled out.

Zorro hid a smile as his love's defence of the young man.

"No, no that's not what happened." a female voice called out. "Jose was taking the silver to be cleane."

All eyes turned towards a middle aged lady stepping down from a wagon.

"Senora de Ramiez, is that true?" Zorro asked.

"Si Zorro, we are planning to sell some of our silver and we needed them cleaned."

Zorro smirked. "Well Alcalde?"

de Soto sighed. "Very well, release him." he ordered his lancers.

"Next time Alcalde, check the facts first before arresting an innocent person." with that remark, Zorro proceeded to carve his mark into the Alcalde's jacket. He whistled for Toronado and turned swiftly when he heard Victoria's voice call out. "Look out behind you Zorro."

He found de Soto reaching for a knife blade hidden in his boot. The last thing that de Soto saw was a black fist coming towards him.

Zorro quickly crossed the plaza to his lady and was thrilled to see her still wearing his gift. "Gracias Senorita, for your timely warning." he kissed her hand softly.

Victoria all but bounced on her toes at his gesture. "You're welcome Zorro." she smiled warmly.

He glanced behind him, saw the Alcalde was stirring once more. "Alas, our time is always so short." his voice warm and tender. Victoria blushed as he kissed her hand again, before he leapt onto Toronado's back and galloped away.

He doubled back to the pueblo and moved silently to the rear of the tavern. He knew he was taking a risk returning but he needed to know more about the Frenchman. He also wanted to see Victoria again, she kept drawing him to her more and more. Especially after their conversation on Christmas Day, they needed to find a way to be together.

Victoria passed through the curtain, that separated the taproom from the kitchen, and she went straight to the fire and stirred the soup that was gently simmering in the pot.

"Querida." a soft voice called from behind her.

Victoria swirled around with a beaming smile that lit up her whole face. "Zorro." then a look of concern crossed her face. "It's dangerous for you to be here." she said softly as she moved closer to him.

He took her hand and pulled her into the storeroom. It was a tight squeeze with both of them in the small room. "I would risk anything for a taste of your sweet kiss." he whispered as he bent his head and brushed his warm lips against hers.

Victoria melted at the wonderful caress and pressed herself against him and tried to deepen their kiss but he pulled back, now wasn't the time for such embraces. Victoria realised this too but was disappointed at the same time.

Zorro chuckled as he caressed her face with his hand. "Another time querida, when we cannot be disturbed."

She nodded and smiled. "So Zorro, what would you like to know?"

He was startled. "What do you mean?"

It was Victoria's turn to chuckle. "I rarely see you during the day, unless you want some information." she was surprised to see him rather embarrassed.

"Um...Well...how perceptive of you querida. I'm sorry if I take you for granted."

She placed her two fingers on his lips. "Shh Zorro, its okay I was only teasing you and besides I feel like I am helping in your cause." she gently smoothed his moustache with her fingers.

Zorro had to hold back a moan at her loving caress. He pressed his lips against her fingertips. "Querida, you do help me." He removed her fingers and held her hand in his. "This Frenchman, what do you know about him?"

Victoria shrugged. "Not much, he only just arrived today but I don't like him, I can't explain it. Why do you ask?"

"I believe that he isn't here for our lovely weather." Zorro gently held her face in both his hands and gazed intently into her eyes. "Victoria, promise me that you will be careful around him."

She shivered at his serious tone. "I promise Zorro."

He nodded. "If there is any trouble, any trouble at all, go to the de la Vegas, they will help you."

Victoria was a little taken back. "The de la Vegas!"

He nodded once more. "Si, I trust them with your safety querida." He kissed her lovingly. "I must go. I love you."

"I love you too Zorro."

She watched as he slipped out of the storeroom, her heart pounding, not only from his passion but also from his warning. She realised that he knew more about the Frenchman than he was telling. She would have been careful anyway but she would be doubly careful from now on.

Zorro didn't leave the tavern but scrambled onto the roof instead. He slowly moved over the tiles towards the room he knew the Frenchman was using. He lowered himself down and looked through the window, saw the room empty and slowly eased himself into the room. "Now what secrets are you hiding monsieur." he muttered as he quickly but thoroughly searched the room.

As he reached under the bed, he felt cold hard steel. He gently pulled the item out from under the bed and whistled in appreciation at the sabre that was now in his hands. "My, my, what are you doing with such a wonderful blade?" He mumbled as he unsheathed the sword and hefted it, feeling the weight and balance. "More importantly, why are you hiding it under your bed?" Zorro's head snapped around as he heard the stairs creak.

Martineau entered his room and found it as he had left it. But if he had looked out of the window, he would have noticed a black clad figure scrambling across the roof.

* * *

><p>An hour later Diego ambled back into the tavern to find Dominic holding court. Around him were a number of people including Mendoza, Don Ricardo, and Don Emilio and of course Victoria. As was his habit, Diego furtively glanced around the tavern and saw Martineau sitting on his own drinking what like looked cider. He too was watching the crowd.<p>

Diego smiled as he crossed towards Dominic and realised that he was telling them a story about a certain incident in Madrid, during a lavish ball, which involved himself and a beautiful senora.

Victoria giggled as she looked up at Diego as he sat down. "Poor Diego."

The other men chuckled at the embarrassment that crossed the young man's face.

Diego shrugged. "I didn't know she was married."

Dominic laughed. "I'm sorry Diego but they wanted to know what you were like in Madrid and I couldn't help myself."

Diego huffed. "So I see."

Victoria giggled again. "You don't have much luck with women do you?" She missed the hurt look that crossed his face as she stood up and went to serve a customer. The other gentlemen excused themselves and left the two cousins alone.

"I hope that you didn't tell them what really happened." Diego whispered.

Dominic laughed and shook his head. "Of course not, I don't think these good people are as liberal in matters of the heart as they are in Madrid."

Diego snorted. "No, they're not."

Victoria watched the two cousins whispering together and wondered what they were talking about. As she watched, she realised just how alike they were. Both were tall, dark, and moustached. And both had blue eyes. She gasped remembering that she had thought that Dominic was Zorro, but since that Diego looked similar to his cousin did that mean….No, it couldn't be. 'That's silly' she said to herself 'Diego couldn't be Zorro, that is absurd', she giggled at the thought as she went into the kitchen, to get Diego his drink

"So Diego, how long have you been in love with Senorita Escalante?" Dominic asked softly, after Victoria had given Diego his apple cider.

Diego spluttered into his drink. "What. I don't know what you mean." he tried to sound calm but his heart began pounding.

"Come on Diego, you hide it well, but it still shows."

Diego sighed, he knew that he would not be able to hide anything from his cousin. "Many years."

Dominic whistled softly. "Why haven't you married her?"

Diego shifted uneasily in his seat, glad that no-one was nearby to overhear their conversation. "She loves another."

Dominic thought about it. "It's that masked bandit, this Zorro, the one that paid her attention earlier."

Diego nodded as Dominic continued. "She doesn't know who he is, does she?"

"No she doesn't." Diego shook his head and looked at Dominic, knew that his cousin had discovered all his secrets. "And I want to keep it that way."

Dominic shrugged. "It's your life Diego, but she deserves the truth."

Diego sighed. "I know and I am working on a way to tell her but..."

"But you want to do it in your own way."

"Si, I do." he paused then grinned. "So what's this I hear about you fighting a duel on a cold winter's morning about a year ago.."

Dominic snorted. "It's not what you think..."

As they continued catching up on news, Diego kept a wary eye on Martineau sitting in the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two days later de Soto was very pleased with himself. He had the perfect plan to finally capture Zorro and he was about to set it. He was willing to give the six thousand pesos bounty to Martineau, once he eliminated the bandit. He strode into the tavern with several lancers and in a loud voice said. "Senorita Escalante, you are under arrest."

Victoria looked up shocked. "What. On what charges?"

"For consorting with a known bandit." He turned to his lancers. "Lancers take the senorita to the cells."

Diego was stunned, once again his lady was in danger because of her very public support of him. He stood up and crossed over to the counter. "But Alcalde, you can't do this."

de Soto sneered. "Of course I can. Now unless you wish to join the senorita in the cells, I would suggest that you allow me to do my duty."

Victoria flashed a look of gratitude at her best friend. "It's alright Diego, Zorro will come for me."

Diego felt hurt at the implication that only his alter-ego could help. And she was right, only Zorro would be able to get her out of trouble once again.

de Soto gave an evil chuckle. "I'm counting on it Senorita, now go." with that Victoria was escorted out of the tavern.

Diego watched them thoughtfully, he had a very strong feeling that this was a trap for the masked man.

* * *

><p>An hour later Zorro was on the roof of the Alcalde's office. He looked through the small window and saw that the Alcalde was alone in his office. He had noticed several lancers standing nearby gossiping but he ignored them as he quietly opened the window and nimbly leapt down. "Buenos Dias Alcalde." he said with amusement in his voice.<p>

de Soto knew that the bandit would come to rescue the senorita but he was still a little startled at the familiar smug voice. 'Well he won't be so smug now' he thought.

"Ah Zorro what can I do for you?" he asked calmly.

Zorro was immediately suspicious at his calm manner. "Oh I think you know why I am here alcalde. Release the senorita." he replied in the same calm tone.

"Very well, I will release her" de Soto smiled at the surprised look on the outlaw's face. "I believe you know the way to the cells."

Zorro narrowed his eyes, this was too easy, he reflected. "Just like that, Alcalde."

de Soto chuckled. "Of course, just like that."

Zorro's instincts screamed at him to leave immediately but he wouldn't leave his lady sitting in that filthy cell. He drew his sword and grinned. "You first Alcalde." and motioned for him to stand up.

de Soto nodded and rose from his chair.

"Slowly Alcalde." Zorro warned.

de Soto just smiled as he stood slowly and crossed to the door leading to the cells, with Zorro following behind.

Victoria was fuming, her anger hadn't cooled in the hour that she had been in the cell. "How dare he put me in here!" she muttered as she paced around the confined space.

As the door opened, she turned and her anger disappeared. "Zorro, I knew you would come."

Zorro grinned. "At your service Senorita." He thrust his sword closer de Soto. "Open the door Alcalde."

de Soto took the keys from the wooden peg and opened the cell door, leaving the keys in the lock.

Victoria beamed as she slipped out of the door and rushed to Zorro's side.

"Get inside Alcalde." he said as he put his arm around Victoria.

de Soto turned surprised. "What! You can't do that." he stopped as Zorro's sword pressed against his chest.

"Inside Alcalde." Zorro's tone left no room for argument.

de Soto sighed and walked into his own cell.

Zorro pulled the door shut, locked it and replaced the keys on the peg. He lead Victoria back through the office and out into the plaza. They came to a halt as they saw Martineau standing in front of them, his sword unsheathed, with a very arrogant smile on his face.

Zorro instantly moved to shield Victoria from this new threat. The trap had been sprung; Victoria had been the bait. "Monsieur, it's dangerous to have an naked blade out in the open." Zorro said casually.

Martineau grinned and saluted. "Not if you intend to use it."

Zorro grinned back and returned the salute. "Of course, if that is your wish."

"Oh yes, it is my wish senor."

The two men slowly circled each other as Victoria quickly crossed the dusty plaza over to her tavern and stood beside Don Alejandro, who had been on his way inside, searching for his son but had stopped and turned when he heard the challenge.

As the first sounds of steel clashing echoed around the plaza, de Soto appeared after being released by Mendoza. He chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "Now, we will finally capture Zorro."

"What do you mean Alcalde?" Mendoza asked as he stood next to his commander.

"Martineau is a well-known swordsman, Mendoza and he will bring Zorro to his knees."

The two men duelling in the middle of the dusty plaza had drawn a large gathering of people. As the citizens watched, they came to understand that the Frenchman was no ordinary swordsman. It was obvious even to the most inexperienced in the ways of swordplay, that Martineau was a master swordsman. It was in the way he held his sabre, not too tight, but in an easy relaxed grip. In fact, his entire body was relaxed and confident; his foot movements were precise and efficient.

Zorro had already realised this, as they warily circled each other, each gauging the others strengths and weaknesses. Finally, he thought, here was someone that could really challenge him and he found the prospect thrilling. For a long time he had wanted someone who could test him, to stretch him to the limits of his skill. Now he had. The only thing that he didn't know, was how it was going to end.

"Really Senor Zorro, your tactics are quite predictable." Martineau sneered.

Zorro chuckled. "Not as predictable as yours monsieur."

They clashed swords again, neither one giving an inch as they manoeuvred around the plaza. Zorro found himself working hard for the first time since he battled Sir Miles Thackery. This Frenchman was good, real good, he reflected.

Victoria held onto Don Alejandro's arm tightly. "Dios." she whispered worriedly as she realised that this fight was very different to all the others that her love had been involved in, she saw that both men seemed equally matched, equally skilled.

"It will be alright Victoria, Zorro is the best swordsman I have ever seen." he said soothingly but inside he too was concerned, the Frenchman was very good. He hoped that Zorro had not met his match.

Victoria nodded. "I know Don Alejandro, but this man is very good too." her voice shook from her fears.

Don Alejandro nodded in agreement and placed his hand over hers in comfort.

Martineau was enjoying himself immensely, it was rare that he had an opponent with such talent with the blade. Even in France, he had heard of Zorro and of his great skill with the sabre. The same criminal who had defeated the European Grand Champion, Sir Miles Thackery on his visit to this dusty outpost. He wanted to achieve what Sir Miles had not. To be the one to defeat this bandit, this master swordsman. The six thousand pesos would be an added bonus. Only once or twice in his life had he met someone who had a chance to defeat him and this Zorro had a chance, but only a slim chance, but it would be Zorro who would lose, he thought egoistically.

de Soto was bouncing on his toes with glee as he stood in front of his office. Never before had a fight lasted as long as this one and he could see that Martineau was even better than his reputation. Many times it seemed as though he had gotten passed Zorro's defences but only at the last moment did his archenemy, twist away. But he knew that kind of concentration was beginning to take its toll on Zorro and he felt jubilation for the first time since he arrived in this backward place. Zorro was going to lose.

Zorro felt for the first time, that he could be beaten by this Frenchman and that thought made him even more determined to find his weaknesses and exploit them. It seemed that Martineau had found some of his own weakness but he had seen them at the last possible moment and deflected his blade. It was as though he knew what moves he was to about make. The only time he had duelled against such a strong rival, was with his mentor Sir Edmund Kendall. He had the same ability to read an opponent by their body language. 'That's it, Martineau must have had some training under Sir Edmund' he reflected with satisfaction, he knew how to defeat him with this knowledge.

The two warily eyed each other once more as they circled around each other. Both knew that they were evenly matched in skill and it would only take a small lapse of concentration by either of them, to end the battle.

"You are reasonably good with the blade monsieur." Zorro smiled at the man.

Martineau chuckled, appreciating the humour of his rival. "Why thank you Senor, you are not bad yourself."

An understanding flowed between them. As with opposing soldiers on a battlefield, who gained a respect for the other, so it became with these two master swordsmen.

"Nothing personal Zorro but your time as an outlaw is over." he grinned and saluted the masked man.

Zorro grinned back. "And nothing personal if that doesn't happen." he raise his sword and saluted back.

So began the final battle, where there would be only one victor. Each knew that the fight would only stop, with the serious injury or worse, of one or both of the combatants.

The crowd had grown completely silent as they watched in awe at the skills of the two masters duelling. They all realised that this moment would go down in history as the most incredible, most dramatic and most heroic battle of all time. It was destined to become legend. They would be telling their children and their grandchildren for a long time to come. They also knew that this might be the end of Zorro, that he could actually loose to the Frenchman and they all silently urged him to succeed in this combat.

Even de Soto was silent as he watched the fierceness of the battle. He finally comprehended for the first time, that he would never have won a fight against Zorro using swords, pistols perhaps, he was a good shot, but not with swords. He knew he was watching two master swordsmen and he felt a little awed by the display of exceptional skills shown by both men.

Victoria was afraid for the first time in her life, not for herself but for Zorro. She feared that he would be hurt or worse still, that he could loose his life. But she also feared that he would have to take the life of the Frenchman. She knew how much he detested the idea of killing someone but this time he may not have a choice. She had never seen her love fight with such ferocity as he was at that moment but he was fighting for his life. She shuddered at the thought that the life they had planned together would never come true.

Martineau finally found an opening in Zorro's defence and struck. But at the very last second Zorro saw the move, which would have ended his life and managed to block it. The two blades slid down to the hilts and the men were only inches apart, their breathing laboured. It had been a long and strenuous fight.

Then the unthinkable happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the split second when their blades collided, Martineau immediately saw an opportunity for a very different outcome and he wondered why no-one had thought of it. Surely, there must have been other duels where Zorro's opponents had been this close to the bandit, and yet no-one had done it. Before Zorro saw any indication of what his next move would be, the Frenchman swiftly ripped the mask off.

The gathered crowd gasped and a woman cried out as they saw the face of Diego de la Vega.

Diego was stunned at this unexpected but very public unmasking, he had never imagined that the long held secret would be revealed in this way. But it has and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew that his father and Victoria were watching and he had preferred to tell them privately but he had no time to think of the consequences of this action as Martineau quickly went on the offensive. Once more, the battle continued between the two men.

Victoria was still holding onto Don Alejandro's arm as the fierce battle continued when the Frenchman suddenly ripped off Zorro's mask. She let out a scream as she stared disbelievingly at her best friend's face. She felt her legs buckled and would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for the supporting arm of Don Alejandro. Her mind was numb, she couldn't think, she simply could not take in the sight of Diego dressed in Zorro's black clothes. "But...but how...it can't be...it can't be." she whispered.

Don Alejandro gasped as he stared open mouthed at the sight of his son duelling with a talent that he never knew he had. He shook his head, as if to clear his vision but it didn't go away. He still saw his only son fighting with such expertise and skill against the Frenchman that it amazed him. "Diego? My son Diego...is Zorro...but how?" he muttered. He felt Victoria collapse against him and he quickly put his arm around her to prevent her from dropping to the ground.

de Soto was staggered when the mask was ripped off and stared at the face of his archenemy, Diego de la Vega. At first, he thought it was some kind of joke, how could this weak willed, spineless coward that Diego was, be anything like Zorro but as the battle continued, he saw the truth. He gave a maniacal laugh as he realised that he would be returning to Spain as a hero. "I've got him."

It was the sound of steel clashing, brought the shocked citizens attention back to the fight.

Don Alejandro watched the battle with growing pride and a little awe at his son's ability. His son was Zorro! His only son, was the hero of the pueblo, the man who had saved the lives of many innocent people over the last five years. He felt a wave of shame and guilt wash over him at how badly he had treated his son over the years. He wanted to take back all the snide remarks and to tell him that he was sorry, that he was proud of him.

Victoria's heart was pounding so loudly, she was sure that everyone would hear as she watched her best friend fighting for his life. And it was his life that was in danger, now that his identity was known. She was trembling, hot tears flowed down her face. Part of her felt an immense relief that Zorro was someone she knew and liked. But it also meant the death of the man she loved. And she did love him. She had always loved him, she just never realised it before.

Don Alejandro understood this at the same time as Victoria. His son was under a very real threat of death, if not at the hands of Martineau then most certainly by the hands of De Soto. Not if he could help it, he reflected, he would fight to save his son's life. He felt Victoria's shudders and knew of the love between her and...his son.

"Did you know Victoria?' his voice crackled with emotion.

Victoria shook her head. "No, did you?" she whispered back, her voice trembled.

"No, I didn't. I had no idea that Diego was Zorro."

Diego knew from the very moment that the mask was removed, that he would be fighting for his very life. For no matter how the fight with Martineau ended, his life could be over, at the end of a rope. His heart pounded, his hands felt clammy within the thick gloves. He didn't dare look in the direction of his father and Victoria. He couldn't allow any distraction. He had to give all his attention to the man he was fighting.

"STOP" de Soto yelled out. "Stop now de la Vega and or I will arrest your father and the senorita as collaborators."

The two duelling men stopped, but held their swords at the ready, both breathless.

"Leave them out of it. They had nothing to do with this." Diego shouted back, his anger barely contained. He risked a glance at the people he loved and wished he hadn't. de Soto had his lancers surrounding them, with their muskets raised. He saw the pride in his father's eyes but also his fear. His heart stopped as he saw tears in Victoria's eyes.

de Soto laughed aloud. "I can believe that, their looks of disbelief told me that. Especially the senorita, I don't think she would ever speak with you again, after the way you have deceived her all these years."

Victoria knew that the Alcalde was trying to drive a wedge between them and yelled out. "That's what you think Alcalde."

When Diego saw Victoria's warm smile directed at him, he melted at the look of love shining from her. 'Dios she accepts me' he thought as he held her gaze and smiled back.

"Will you surrender, de la Vega?" de Soto said with a smirk on his face. He had the bandit where he wanted him, at his mercy.

A low murmur of discontent began to grow from the gathered crowd.

Diego knew he had no option now but to surrender. The choice was taken away from him when Martineau had removed his mask. He lowered his sword, his sorrow filled eyes never leaving the woman he loved. "I will." he replied in a calm voice.

The murmur rose in volume.

de Soto narrowed his eyes at the sound that came from the restless crowd. "Mendoza, take De la Vaga to the cells, he will hang tomorrow."

The murmurs became shouts of defiance, the crowd started to surge towards the Alcalde and his lancers.

de Soto saw the danger of this angry mob, drew his pistol and fired it in the air. "That's enough!" he yelled as he threw the spent pistol to the ground, then grabbed a musket from a nearby lancer and primed the firing pin. "I will not allow any defiance of my authority. Lancers, ready your muskets and prepare to fire over their heads."

The lancers were startled by this order but they did as they were told.

Diego saw how the crowd was reacting to his arrest and he knew that he had to calm down the dangerous situation before someone was hurt. He held up his hands. "Please hear me, don't do anything rash, I don't want anyone hurt on my account. Please go about your business."

Everyone heard the reason in his words and the crowd slowly moved away, still rumbling amongst themselves.

De Soto felt insulted that the crowd listened to de la Vega and not him or his lancers, but he also realised that his archenemy had indeed save the pueblo from a bloodbath. He would not have hesitated to use lethal force if there had been an uprising. "Lancers take him to the cells." de Soto said in a quieter voice.

"No..." Victoria whispered as she watched the lancers take Diego away. She moved to follow them but Don Alejandro held her back.

"Victoria, don't. We will wait until later to see him, when things are more settled."

She shook her head in confusion. "What?"

Don Alejandro replied. "Everyone is on edge, especially the lancers. Diego was right, if he didn't calm things down, innocent people would have been hurt."

Victoria nodded in understanding but her heart ached as she saw Diego disappear into the cuartel. "Oh Don Alejandro, we must help him, we can't allow him to..."

He nodded. "Of course Victoria, that goes without saying. I will do anything to save him." He looked down at the beautiful woman leaning heavily against him. "You love my son, don't you?" he asked kindly.

Victoria shuddered. "Oh yes, yes I do love him. I didn't realise just how much until now."

Don Alejandro gave her a quick hug. "Come Victoria, let's go inside."

* * *

><p>de Soto was all but dancing in glee as he escorted Diego into the cuartel's dirty cell. "Well you certainly led me on a merry chase de la Vega but that's all over now. I've won."<p>

Diego wanted nothing more than to punch de Soto on the nose for his smugness but he refused to be baited, in fact he did the baiting. "Actually you haven't won Ignacio. It was Martineau who won." he smirked as he leant against the bars of the cell.

de Soto shrugged, his high spirits started to drop. "If it wasn't for my letter, he would not have come here."

Diego grinned as he noticed de Soto's flagging enthusiam and decided to press on. "But Ignacio, Martineau will be the one remembered as the man who defeated Zorro, not you. You will only be a small, a very small footnote in the pages of history, while he will go down as one the best swordsman of our time."

de Soto fumed, his previous good mood was almost gone. de la Vega was right, it would be Martineau who would be remembered not him. Well, that won't happen, he reflected, he will make sure that everyone knew that it was him that had brought down the masked bandit. "Hand over your knife." he ordered.

Diego nodded, reached down and pulled his knife from his boot. "Will you leave my family out of this?" he asked as he handed over Sir Edmund's knife.

de Soto smirked as he flipped the blade in the air, his good spirits returning. "Of course, as long as there is no rescue, no rebellion by the good citizens, for if they do, then your father and the tavern wench will hang beside you. Do you agree?'

Diego clinched his fist, he had no choice. "I agree. But if you don't keep your word, I will haunt you from the grave, you will never know peace. That is my promise." he replied coldly.

The two men stared at each other before de Soto smiled. "Very well, your family..."

"And Victoria." Diego added.

De Soto chuckled. "And the senorita will not be charged." With that he turned and strode out of the cells, whistling off-key.

* * *

><p>After de Soto left, Diego sighed as he removed his cape, which would serve as a blanket when the heat of the day had disappeared, then he sat down on the small bunk with his back against the cold stone wall in the cell. He had always known that it could end like this, at the end of a hangman's noose. But what he wished more than anything else was to have spared the pain and anguish that his actions had caused his father and Victoria.<p>

He thought about his lady and felt a strange sense of peace wash over him. He had seen her love for him and he realised that his fear of her rejection was baseless. If he had to go to his death, at least he would have the knowledge of her love for him to take with him. He shook his head, if only he had conquered his fear sooner, then they would have had a life together, no matter how short that life may have been. He closed his eyes against his pain, now they would never have that chance.

There was no way that he could escape now that everyone knew his identity. There was no-where to hide, no-where to go. He would be hunted down, no matter where he went. That was no life for either of them. He knew that de Soto would leave his family alone and he found some comfort that they would not hang beside him, that they would be able to get on with their lives.

Diego opened his eyes as he heard keys rattle in the main door.

"Son." Don Alejandro said as he came inside followed by Victoria.

Diego stood and quickly moved to the bars of his cell. He reached through the bars and clasped his father's arm with his right hand and held Victoria's hand in his left. "Father, Victoria. I am sorry about everything. I never meant to deceive you. Please forgive me." he pleaded with them.

"Oh Diego, there's nothing to forgive." Victoria said, trying hard to hold back her tears as she clung to his hand.

"Victoria's right Diego, in fact I should be apologising to you son, for the terrible things I have said..."

Diego shook his head. "Father, please, you don't need to apologise, it wasn't your fault. I had to make sure that neither of you connected me to Zorro."

He turned to his love and gave her a small smile. "This certainly wasn't an option that we had discussed."

Victoria tried to smile but found that she couldn't, it hurt too much. "No it wasn't."

They saw Don Alejandro looking curiously at them.

Diego explained. "Victoria and I, as Zorro, had been discussing the best way for me to unmask so that we can be together."

Don Alejandro saw the sadness that settled over his son. "Diego, I'll get the best lawyers to help us, I'll get de Soto to give you a trial..."

Diego shook his head. "Father, De Soto doesn't need to have a trial. As a bandit, he can hang me anytime he wants, without a trial." he sighed again.

"STOP that Diego." Victoria said irritably, as she bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling. "Listen to your father, we will do everything we can to see you through this."

"Oh querida." Diego gently caressed her face. "With you both fighting for me, how could I lose."

"Keep thinking like that Diego, don't give up hope. After all you have given us hope for many years."

Don Alejandro saw the love that his son has for the beautiful tavern owner and understood why Diego had never married before this, even though there was plenty of young available senorita's that would have been willing to be his wife. The love for each other was strong. "I could arrange for the people to help you, they would be more than willing to come to your aid..."

"NO, NO, I don't want any violence done in my name father." he replied in a forceful voice. "It's not what I stood for." He could not tell them of de Soto's threat, it would just make the situation worse. He knew that his father would not tolerate any threats against his family and he feared for what he might do.

Don Alejandro sighed and wondered what else he could do to stop his son from being executed.

"Where's Felipe?" Diego asked, wondering why his son wasn't here with them.

Don Alejandro shook his head. "I haven't seen him since this morning. He was going with Enrique to check the northern most boundaries to help round up some cattle that Enrique believed had strayed there."

Diego nodded. "Of course."

Sergeant Mendoza came to the door. "I'm sorry Don Alejandro, Senorita but time's up." he said sadly, his heart wasn't in his duty, he had always admired both Zorro and Don Diego but he never thought they were the same man.

"Oh no." Victoria whispered.

Don Alejandro nodded and turned back to his son. They clasped hands through the bars, tears welled up in both their eyes. "I'll get you out of here, son. I love you Diego." His voice unsteady with his emotions.

"I love you too father." his own voice none too steady either.

Don Alejandro turned towards the door to give Diego some privacy with Victoria.

"Querida, I wish things had been different." he said softly as he gently caressed her neck in the way she liked it.

Victoria held back her tears as she leant closer to the bars. "I know Diego, I wished that I had paid more attention to you and not to Zorro. Oh Diego."

"Shhh querida." he gently pressed his fingers to her lips. "I love you so much Victoria." he leant towards her.

"I love you too Diego."

They kissed awkwardly through the bars.

"This is not how I had hoped our first kiss, without the mask, would be like." his fingers caressed her face.

"I know."

Sergeant Mendoza's voice interrupted them. "I'm so sorry but I have to ask you to leave now."

Victoria whimpered as she kissed Diego one last time through the bars and then quickly ran from the room so that he wouldn't see her tears.

"Father." his voice cracked with emotion.

Don Alejandro turned back to face his son. "Yes Diego."

"Please take care of Victoria for me, treat her as though she was my wife, as she should have been."

Father and son stared at each other.

"You have my word on that Diego. I am proud of you my son." with that, Don Alejandro left before he broke down completely.

* * *

><p>The tavern was busy but Victoria couldn't bear to see to her patrons, of their stares, of their sadness. Some even said that they had known all along that Diego was Zorro. Her heart was breaking; she was barely held herself together as she closed up early and then raced up to her room, glad for once that she had no overnight guests, for Martineau had decided that it would be prudent to leave the area as soon as possible, with the 6000 pesos. She slammed her door, threw herself onto her bed, and sobbed into her pillow.<p>

Don Alejandro was also trying to hold back his grief as he rode home. He would send one of his ranch hands to ride immediately to Santa Barbara and bring back their lawyer. He knew it would take at least two or three days but he had to try. As he dismounted, he saw Felipe ride up.

"Felipe, where have you been, you should have been back long ago." he said more harshly then he meant to.

Felipe started to sign.

"No matter, Diego has been arrested, he's Zorro."

Felipe's face went white at the news of his father's arrest but there was no surprise on his face.

"You knew didn't you?"

Felipe nodded as he turned his horse and galloped towards the pueblo.

* * *

><p>Diego was more composed now. He had said goodbyes to his father and Victoria but he wished he could see his son one last time. Without Felipe, there would have been no Zorro.<p>

It was dark by the time Felipe reached the pueblo. He found to his surprise that there was only one guard outside the cuartel. He grinned as he used the darkness as Diego had taught him and slipped past the guard and into the cells.

Diego looked up at the slight noise and saw his son standing by the bars. He smiled as he stood up and went to him. They clasped arms through the bars.

"Felipe, I'm glad that you came."

Felipe signed. "Of course I would father, nothing would have stopped me." he felt his tears flowed down his face. "Let me get you out of here." he signed.

Diego shook his head. "No Felipe, it's too late for that now. I would be hunted down. But I do appreciate the suggestion."

"Is it true, that tomorrow...you are going to..." Felipe couldn't continue.

Diego gripped his arms tighter and nodded. "Yes, Ignacio will hang me tomorrow once the gallows have been completed."

Felipe struggled hard with his emotions. He had lost his parents in a fruitless battle against government soldiers when he was five. And now he was losing another parent. Everyone he loved always died horribly. "NO." he shouted aloud.

Diego was startled to hear his son's voice. "Felipe you yelled." even though the situation was dire, Diego gave him a warm grin.

Felipe nodded, there was so much he wanted to say. He forced himself, he knew how he words sounded, knew how to pronounce them. "Fa...Fa."

Diego held onto his Felipe's arms. "Felipe...You can do it, I know you can." he encouraged the young man.

Felipe tried again. "Fa...her."

Diego had tears of joy running down his face. He had always known that Felipe would speak again. "Once more Felipe, please."

Felipe nodded. "Fa...her...Fa..ther." He grinned and tried one more time. "Father."

They were both crying, holding on tight through the bars.

"I knew you could do it son. I'm proud of you Felipe."

"Father." he said again.

Outside they heard the lancer yawn.

"You must go Felipe."

Felipe nodded as his father continued. "Promise me that you will keep trying to speak. I know that you can do it."

He nodded and tried once more to tell his father how he felt. "Father...lo...lo...yo...yo." Felipe stumbled, frustrated with himself.

Diego saw his struggles and gripped his arm. "I know son, I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Don Alejandro didn't get any sleep that night. How could he sleep, when his only son was to die the following day? There had to be a way to save Diego, but how? He gave serious thought to go against his son's wishes and plan a revolt against de Soto but deep down, he knew that his son was right. If they rebelled against de Soto, innocent people would be hurt or killed. Diego would not want that on his conscience, it would kill him just as surely as a bullet would. He found himself drifting aimlessly around the hacienda, each room held its own memories of his son, as well as his beloved wife. He stopped in Diego's room and sat on the edge of his bed. He still had trouble connecting his son with Zorro's deeds. All these years and he never knew Diego, never really knew him. He hated himself for the way he had treated the bravest man he had ever known.

Don Alejandro wasn't the only person awake in the de la Vega household. Felipe tried to sleep but he tossed and turned, his mind wouldn't calm down. He threw back the covers and dressed. There was only one place that he could find some comfort, the cave. He pressed the hidden latch and went through the passageway. He slowly walked around the cave, saw the most recent of his adopted father's experiments bubbling away. He blew out the candle that had been heating the beaker; he didn't want a fire to break out. He crossed to Toronado but the black stallion reared up, as though he felt something was terribly wrong. Felipe moved carefully away from the steed and his eyes came upon his father's journal. He knew then what he wanted to do.

Don Alejandro had his head in his hands as he sat on his son's bed. He heard a sound, raised his head, and saw his grandson standing in front of him holding a large volume in his hands. "Felipe, what have you there?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"Father." Felipe said the only word he could say.

Don Alejandro gaped at the young man. "Felipe...You spoke?"

Felipe nodded with a small smile. "Father."

"Madre de dios." he jumped up and hugged his grandson. "That's wonderful. Does Diego know?"

Felipe nodded and signed.

"You can only say father?"

Felipe nodded again as Don Alejandro hugged him again. "But you must keep on trying Felipe."

He signed again.

Don Alejandro chuckled. "That's what Diego told you, hey. Well you had better do as your father tells you. Now what is this book?"

"Father." he said again, pointed to the book, and held it out to his grandfather.

Don Alejandro took the book curiously. "Is this Diego's?"

Felipe nodded and signed Z.

Don Alejandro opened the book to the first page and saw his son's neat handwriting

_This is a true account of Zorro's adventures, to be passed down to my children and their children. It is my hope that justice will always prevail…_

Don Alejandro could not see the words as his eyes burned with tears, as he finally let go of his grief. "Oh Felipe, I never knew my son and now I will never have that chance."

Felipe felt his own tears run down his face as he sat on the bed with his grandfather and wrapped his arms around the older man's trembling shoulders. Don Alejandro turned and held his grandson as they both gave into their grief.

* * *

><p>There was another person in the pueblo who also had trouble sleeping that night but not for the same reasons as the de la Vegas. Ignacio de Soto was too excited to sleep, he had finally ended the masked bandit rebellious campaign against his authority and he was going to hang for his crimes. The fact that the masked man turned out to be a member of the most prominent family in the district, had no bearing on the matter.<p>

He had already drafted a letter to the Governor, it only waited for the official execution of de la Vega, before being sent. Not only was he finally free of the masked menace, it meant that he could return to his beloved Madrid, a hero. Perhaps he would get a better posting than this squalid little outpost and conceivably his fame would encourage respectable gentleman of his class to bring their eligible daughters into a match with him. de Soto laughed aloud as he thought about all the possibilities that were now opened to him.

* * *

><p>Victoria had cried herself out for the moment, her pillow was saturated with her hot tears. She slowly sat up and felt such a great emptiness in her soul that she didn't know what to do. Not only was she losing the man she loved but also her best friend. She cursed herself for being stupid, for it was only several days ago that he had confirmed to her that she knew the man under the mask and yet she still had not made the connection to Diego.<p>

In fact, not only had she not made the connection to any of the gentlemen that she knew but she thought that his cousin, a total stranger, was Zorro. Why? Was it because none of them seemed the type or did she still believe in this childish fantasy about a stranger riding into town and sweeping her away, just like in the fairy tales her mother used read to her as a child. Perhaps Diego had been right, she had been too caught up in the legend, to notice what was in front of her all along.

She hurled her pillow across the room in a sudden outburst of anger. She was angry, not with Diego, but at herself. If only she had looked more closely at her friend, she would have seen his barely hidden love for her. If only she had noticed the physical similarities between Zorro and Diego, she would have seen that they were the one and the same man. If only she had put all the clues together, which he had dropped over the years, she would have guessed his identity long ago. If only...if only...Now there would be no future for them, no marriage, no children.

Suddenly Victoria sat up straight as an idea formed in her mind. An idea that was so against her upbringing that she didn't want to think about it. But the more she thought about it, the more she found that she didn't care. Could she do this? She thought to herself. Yes, knowing that she would never get another chance to know what it would be like to love and be loved in return. What about Diego? Would he want to, or would he stop for propriety sake? She hoped not, after all they were engaged to be married, and if she had a child? She knew the consequences of an unwed mother but the child would be raised in love and at least she would have a part of Diego to live for.

Victoria stood up. She had made her decision. As she moved around her room, she saw her reflection in the mirror. "Dios, I can't go to Diego, looking like this." She said to herself as she saw her tear stained face, her hair messed up, her clothes wrinkled.

In no time at all Victoria was ready. She was pleased as she looked once more in the mirror. She had bathed, her hair was brushed into a deep shine and she was wearing a dress that she hadn't worn in a long time. But there was something missing as she stared at her reflection. "Dios, I know." She opened the drawer that held her ring and slipped it onto her third finger. As she looked in the mirror one last time, she felt her tears started to fill her eyes again. After tomorrow, there would be no life for her.

* * *

><p>Diego felt cold and was shivering, as he wrapped his cape around him. The shock of his impeding death was finally settling in. He was lying down on the bunk and tried hard not to think about tomorrow. He remembered all the good times, all the joyous times that he had spent with his loved ones. He thought of his father and he even reflected on the many arguments that he had with him. He thought about Felipe, wished that he could watch him grow into a man that he was destined to become. He even thought of Toronado, his faithful steed. And of course, he thought about his one true love, Victoria.<p>

He remembered his time at university in Madrid, of his delight in discovering his passion for the sciences and the arts, of his enjoyment of his fencing lessons with Sir Edmund, of Zafira, the woman that he once loved and hoped that she had finally found happiness with her rebel husband. He thought about anything that would take his mind away from tomorrow.

Diego was so deep in his memories that he didn't hear the outer door open. "Diego."

He jumped up at the soft voice. "Victoria...what...how?"

Victoria smiled softly as she used the keys and opened the door to his cell.

Diego swallowed hard as he watched the woman he loved walk slowly to him. She was wearing a dress that he hadn't seen on her for a long time. "Dios querida." he whispered as he held open his arms.

She rushed into his arms and buried her face into his black shirt.

His heart was pounding as he wrapped his arms around her tight. He couldn't believe that this was happening. That he can hold his love one last time. He wondered if she would allow him to touch her, perhaps even to...

But before he could ponder more, Victoria kissed him soundly on his lips. She parted her lips and darted her tongue along his warm lips. Diego sighed as he opened his lips, her tongue slid inside and mated with his. They both moaned as Diego pulled her tight against him as their tongues slowly danced together. He ran his hands down her back, felt her shudders. Her soft warm body pressed against him was intoxicating and his body started to react. Victoria deepened the kiss even more, she wanted him to know that she was his tonight, to do what they had denied themselves for so long. To give him pleasure for what would be his last night alive. She shuddered in pleasure at his hardness pressing against her stomach, making her burn with need.

Diego groaned deep in his throat. He tore his lips away and left a trial of burning kisses along her jaw, to her soft sensitive skin of her throat, his tongue flicked against her throbbing pulse on her neck. Victoria moaned at his hot kisses on her skin, as she undid the top button and slipped her hand inside his shirt, to caress his burning skin, felt his hard muscles ripple under her hands. He couldn't get enough of her and reclaimed her lips in a scorching and demanding kiss. His tongue delved deep inside her mouth and swirled around her mouth, wanting to taste all of her.

They came up for air, both gasping.

"Querida..."

Victoria placed two fingers against his lips, and it was then he saw his ring on her finger. And it pleased him very much, it meant that she was his. Then she took his hand, placed it on her breast and gently squeezed their combined hands.

Diego's eyes widened. "Dios." was all that he could say at the feel of her soft curves in his hand. He had longed to touch her there but never dared to.

She smiled lovingly into his blue eyes. "Make love to me Diego."

Diego's heart pounded, with his free hand, he gently caressed her face, noticed her swollen lips. "Are you sure querida?" he whispered.

She nodded. "I've never been more certain. Please Diego, let us have this night together."

He felt that he had to speak up, it was the way he had been raised. "What if you have a child?"

"Then our child will be raised with love. I'm sure that your father will help."

Diego nodded slowly. "Yes, I think he would." he continued to caress her breast, felt her nipple pebbled and gently used his thumb to caress her, heard her soft moans. He made his decision, he wanted her as much as she wanted him, and this was his only chance to show her of his deep love for her. He had already considered Victoria his wife in all but name. "Was it Mendoza who let you in?" he whispered.

Victoria nodded. "Si, it was."

"Come." Diego pulled away, took her hand and lead her from the cell.

"Diego, what are you doing?" she asked as he led them out of the door.

He whispered. "I don't want something that is so wonderful, to happen here in this dirty cell."

Victoria blushed at his words.

"Wait here querida." he whispered again.

She stood still, shivering lightly as Diego moved silently to Mendoza, who jumped at the voice behind him. She watched as the two men talked. She couldn't hear what was being said but she felt herself blush again, knowing that Mendoza would know what they were about to do.

It was only a minute later that Diego returned to her side, with a small warm smile. "Come." he took her hand again and this time he led her to the outside door.

Victoria didn't say anything as they went in the direction of her tavern. Her heart was pounding as they entered through the back door and up the stairs to her room and closed the door behind them.

They gazed lovingly as they stood in front of each other. The realisation of what they were about to do, hit Victoria and she became nervous. "I...Diego...what you said about this being wonderful...how do you know?" she was getting even more nervous now. "I mean have you...done this before...because I...I haven't."

Diego kissed her gently on the lips. "I know querida, it will be beautiful, I promise." he pulled her into his arms and simply held her.

Victoria sighed as she buried her face into his chest and felt his heart pounding against her skin. "Diego have you done this before?" she whispered again.

He sighed as he gently lifted her face up. "Yes, I have Victoria but it was a long time ago, while I was in Madrid."

She saw the sad look in his eyes and was confused, she thought he said it was wonderful. "Was it awful?"

He chuckled softly. "No querida, it wasn't, but I wished that I had saved myself for you."

Victoria placed her fingers on his lips. "Shhh Diego, forget about the past, let's just have tonight."

He pulled her close against him. "When did you become so wise?" he whispered against her soft lips.

"Since today, when I found out that my best friend was Zorro and that tomorrow..." Her voice caught and her words lost.

"Shhh querida." he whispered as he caressed her face. "Let's forget about the past, and we won't think about tomorrow. We have tonight. Let me love you Victoria."

* * *

><p>Some time later, Victoria laid her head on his bare chest, her arm was flung across his stomach, she felt tired but wonderful, she felt peaceful and she felt loved. She had no regrets in what they had done. But now she felt tears flow down her face.<p>

"Querida, please don't cry." he said sadly, as he lifted her head.

"I can't help it Diego, I feel so happy, I never knew this could so joyful, so perfect. But after tonight..."

"Shhh Victoria, remember what we agreed upon, that we wouldn't worry about tomorrow."

"I know...it's just that I love you so much Diego."

"Oh querida, I love you too."

They held each as they slowly drifted off into a light sleep, their bodies entwined in the small bed.

Diego woke, startled to feel a warm and soft body pressed against him. As his eyes slowly focused on Victoria, the woman he loved more than anything else, his foggy mind cleared and he remembered everything with a sinking heart. Although he had finally made beautiful love to his querida, it was with bittersweet feelings. He was to hang in a couple of hours. He didn't want to die, especially now that they had finally found each other after so long. He wanted to live, to marry his lady, to see her grow large with his child, to hold their child in his arms. He sighed softly as he watched her sleep, her head on his chest, her delightfully soft curves pressed alluringly against his side. He didn't want to disturb her; he wished he could freeze this moment in time, to stay this way forever.

There was a small knock on the door. "Don Diego." came Sergeant Mendoza's voice through the door.

Victoria stirred, turned over, which allowed Diego to rise reluctantly from her warmth.

He went to the door. "Yes Sergeant." he whispered back through the wooden door.

"I'm sorry Don Diego, but you asked me to...let you know that it's almost time."

Diego sighed. "Gracias Sergeant." he replied as he heard the good Sergeant go back down the stairs. He turned back and saw Victoria sitting up in bed, the sheet pulled up to cover herself, hot tears running down her face. He rushed back to her, sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Oh querida." he kissed her hair as he rocked her gently.

"No...No..." Victoria cried openly in his arms. She had promised herself that she wouldn't do this, she wanted to be strong for him. But when she heard Mendoza voice outside her door, she broke down.

Diego felt his own tears burning down his face as he continued to rock a sobbing Victoria in his arms.

It took some time but Victoria stopped crying and stayed in Diego's loving embrace.

"How…how long?" she asked, her voice hoarse with her grief.

"About thirty minutes, maybe a little longer. I need to be back in the cells." he planted a soft kiss to her hair.

Victoria looked up. "You're going back then?"

Diego nodded as he gently wiped her tears away with his hand. "I must querida, I don't want the good Sergeant to get into trouble with the Alcalde." he whispered.

She reached out and caressed his face. "Love me one more time Diego."

The moment was not about first times, it was not about gentle exploration of their bodies. It was about their need, their desires. They both knew that this was to be their last time together and their frantic kiss showed it. They groaned as their lips tore hungrily at each other, demanding more from each other, their tongues plunged deep inside, wanting to explore, to taste everything the other had to offer as he lowered her back down on the mattress.

* * *

><p>They didn't have much time left as Victoria rested her head once more on his chest and tried not to think about it. "Diego..." she whispered as she placed a soft kiss to his chest.<p>

"Mmm, yes querida." he whispered back, his hand slowly ran down her bare back.

"I want to know...if I do have a child...have you any idea to names."

"Oh Victoria." he sighed sadly as he planted a kiss to her hair.

She looked up. "Please Diego."

He couldn't ignore the plea in her eyes, he didn't want to think about her raising his child without him. "Querida, I had thought that if we had a daughter, we could call her, with your permission, I would like to call her after my mother, Felicidad. If that's okay with you, I mean you may have other names chosen..."

Victoria pressed her fingers against his lips. "No, I like it. I know how much your mother meant to you and your father. Now what if we have a son?"

"Alfonso, after your father." he replied without hesitation.

Victoria was stunned, she thought that he would have said one of his own family names, not her father's. "Oh Diego, I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Diego smiled softly. "Remember I was there, when you saw him last. I know how much that meant to you and Ramon, to see him, to speak with him."

Victoria nodded, unable to speak at the honour he had given to her and their child. If she was indeed with child, she hoped she was. They laid together, their arms wrapped around each other.

Several minutes later, there was another soft knock on the door. "I'm sorry but it's time Don Diego." Mendoza's voice came from the other side of the door.

Diego reluctantly moved away from his lady's warm inviting curves. "I must go now querida."

Victoria nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. She had to stay strong as she watched him dress. She stood up and put on a robe and helped him buttoned his black shirt.

Diego was finding it hard not to give in to his grief, he had to be strong for Victoria's sake. He held her in his arms, one last time. "I have no regrets about making love to you Victoria, none."

"Neither do I." she whispered back.

He gently caressed her face. "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything Diego you know that."

"Promise me that you will go on with your life. You have so much love to give, you are so full of life, promise me that if you meet someone else that you can love, take hold of it, don't let the chance of happiness pass you by."

"I...I don't know Diego. I don't think I could love anyone but you." her voice cracked, she fought back her tears.

Diego kissed her forehead. "I know querida, but if, in the future, some gentleman can make you feel loved and if you come to love him, marry him. I want you to be happy." his voice broke with his emotions.

Victoria lowered her gaze. "I...will think about it, Diego."

Diego raised her head and tenderly kissed her trembling lips. "That's all I ask querida. I love you."

"I love you too Diego." They kissed one last time.

And then he was gone.

Victoria sank down on her bed, amazed that even as he faced his death in a couple of hours, he was only concerned with her future happiness. Dios, she loved that man so much, she thought. She didn't know how she could even look at another man, let alone marry him.

Mendoza was waiting downstairs in the taproom to escort Don Diego back to the cuartel. He was a kind-hearted man and although their religion didn't allow relations before marriage, he had seen enough of the world to have an open mind. And considering that the young Don was to be executed later that day, he felt no guilt in allowing them a few hours of happiness in each other's company. They deserved it, considering what they had given up, in order to fight the injustices of both his commanding officers.

Diego saw Mendoza as he crossed the tavern floor and held out his hand. "Jaime, I want to thank you for allowing Victoria and I time together. It meant a lot to us."

He was startled to hear his given name but he reached out and shook the young man's hand. "You're welcome Diego. I just wish you could be together forever."

"So do I." They walked out of the tavern, crossed the plaza to the cuartel and back into the cells.

As Mendoza locked the door to his cell, Diego called out. "Jaime, can I trust you to look after Victoria for me, make sure that there isn't any rowdiness in the tavern."

He came back to the bars. "Of course you can, I will look after her. It's been an honour to know you Don Diego."

Diego smiled warmly. "Gracias amigo and it's an honour to know you Sergeant."

The two men shook hands again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following morning, the citizens were arriving at the pueblo in numbers not seen since the water shortage several years ago. Word had passed rapidly to the outlaying districts that not only Zorro had been captured and was to hang but that the masked man, who had helped so many people over the years, was in fact a wealthy caballero, the son of the well respected de la Vega family. They were coming to give their support to their hero and his family.

de Soto watched the growing crowd through narrowed eyes. He quietly issued orders that all the lancers were to be on duty and to be armed not only with their muskets and swords but also with pistols. He wanted to make their presence felt. He had them standing at attention around the cuartel and at regular intervals around the plaza. He was taking no chance of a possible rescue of de la Vega.

Don Alejandro and Felipe slowly rode into the pueblo with their heads held high and were amazed at the crowd of people milling around. They noticed that the tavern was closed and likely to remain so for some time. The crowd parted for the de la Vegas, they eyes full of compassion and respect.

As they dismounted, Don Ricardo, a close friend of Don Alejandro crossed the plaza and held out his hand. "Please accept my sincere condolences Don Alejandro, Don Felipe."

Don Alejandro shook his hand. "Gracias amigo."

Now that Felipe was adopted, he took on the honorific title of Don. He shook Don Ricardo's hand firmly and nodded. All the citizens solemnly came up to them and one by one, they shook both Don Alejandro and Don Felipe hands, offering their support in this terrible time.

Victoria was watching from an upstairs window, very moved by the sight of the townspeople showing their respect to the De la Vaga men. Hot tears welled in her eyes and she let them fall down her face as she twisted her engagement ring around her finger. She felt ill; she was trembling and she was burning up as though she had a high fever. She wanted to stay inside her tavern and never come out. But she couldn't do that to Diego or his family. She would hide her feelings from everyone; she would remain strong, at least in public.

She took a deep breath, wiped away her tears, straightened her clothes, went down the stairs, and opened the tavern door. All eyes flew to the beautiful tavern owner and it unsettled her. She felt a great wave of compassion sweep over her from the gathered crowd and she almost broke down again.

Don Alejandro saw her obvious discomfort, quickly walked to her and gently placed his arm around her waist. "Victoria my dear, how are you?" he asked softly, kindly.

She let out her breath. "I'm okay Don Alejandro and you and Felipe?"

"We are okay for now."

Victoria nodded as Felipe moved to her other side and placed his hand on her arm, offering her his support.

Don Alejandro turned to the crowd, his arm still around her waist. "We wish to thank everyone here today for your support of my family in this difficult time, it is very much appreciated."

The crowd saw the caring manner that Don Alejandro was showing to Victoria and realised that he was bringing her into his family and therefore under his protection. Many nodded their approval, after all, everyone knew of the love between her and the masked man and that the lovely tavern owner would have become his daughter by marriage.

Behind them, the large wooden doors of the cuartel opened, the crowd turned as one and let out a collective gasp. Walking behind two lancers was Diego de la Vega, still dressed in black, with his hands bound behind him. He wore his usual Zorro smirk as he walked with his head held high towards the gallows but inside, he was afraid, not for himself but for his family. He had made his peace with his lord and did not fear death.

Victoria uttered a small groan and gripped Don Alejandro's hand tight as she saw her lover being led up the stairs of the gallows. If it wasn't for his supporting arm around her, she would have dropped to the ground. She felt such pain in her very soul that she wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole. How could she live her life without him? How could she bear not seeing him almost every day in her tavern? She didn't want him to die. Oh why couldn't they had a more compassion leader, none of this would have happened.

Don Alejandro felt sicken at the sight of his beloved son going to his death. He wished he had spent more with him, to get to know the real Diego, to tell him just how much he loved him and that he was proud of him. No father could be more proud of his son, than he was. He wanted to see his son marry Victoria, to bounce his grandchildren on his knee but now that would never happed. How had it ended like this? He should have done more to fight the injustices of de Soto, they all should have and not let one man fight on his own. He felt Victoria's violent shudders and held her tight.

Don Felipe felt all the blood rush from his face and swayed on his feet. If it wasn't for Victoria's sudden hold on him, he didn't know what would have happened. He was so angry that he wanted to rush out, fight all the lancers, and free the only father he had known. He had to clinch his fist to hold back his pain; he loved Diego as a father and would do anything for him, even die for him. But he knew that his father would not want that, his father wanted him to get on with his life.

Diego walked up the stairs and turned to face the gathered crowd, he saw their respect, their compassion and he even saw their hostility towards the lancers and prayed that they wouldn't do anything stupid. He scanned the faces and found his loved ones. He held his gaze with each of them, first his father, then his son and finally the woman he loved, his wife in all ways that mattered. He saw them give each other support and felt he could go to his death with the knowledge that they would be there for each other.

He turned to de Soto, saw his barely controlled glee and it made him angry. "Ignacio, you may feel that you have won." he said in the unmistakable voice of Zorro. "But nothing can be further from the truth."

"Oh what truth is that de la Vaga?" he was feeling generous and allowed him to talk.

"The truth is that you cannot kill an idea, the idea of justice, of treating everyone with respect and kindness. That cannot die. The people will no longer tolerate injustice by corrupt officials."

"So you are inciting violence now, de la Vaga. You are showing your true rebellious nature at long last."

Strangely that made Diego laugh aloud. "Surely Ignacio, if that had been my intent, I would have killed you the moment you set foot in the pueblo."

The crowd gasped at this bold statement.

de Soto didn't like the way this conversation was going and needed to take back control of the situation. The crowd was becoming clearly agitated.

"Mendoza, put the noose over the bandit's head."

"But...but Alcalde..." Mendoza stammered.

"DO YOUR DUTY SERGEANT!" De Soto yelled.

Diego turned slightly to the Sergeant. "Its okay Jaime" he said kindly.

Mendoza looked sadly at his friend. "Madre de Dios, please forgive me Diego."

"There's nothing to forgive."

Mendoza nodded and with shaking hands placed the noose over Diego's head.

"No." Victoria moaned low as she clung tightly to Don Alejandro. "Dios, no..." her body was shuddering with her grief, but she wouldn't let her tears flow, she had to stay strong for him. She wouldn't let his last moment on this earth be filled with her pain.

Don Alejandro was also fighting back his grief, but he was also worried about the shuddering young woman in his arms. He wished there was some way he could ease her obvious pain. He glanced at his grandson and saw that he was crying unashamedly. He reached out and held onto his shoulder.

Felipe gazed at his grandfather, saw his helplessness, and wanted to help the older man. He gripped his grandfather's hand.

Diego felt the scrapping harshness of the rope around his neck as he looked in the direction of his loved ones. He saw their grief, their helplessness and he wished that he had one more moment to embrace them. He felt his own tears begin to burn his eyes but he would not give de Soto the satisfaction. So instead he gave the crowd one last Zorro-like grin, he had a legend to uphold after all.

"Mendoza." De Soto called out.

Mendoza felt sicken by what he was about to do. He didn't want to end the life of a man he respected but he had no choice. He placed his hand on the lever, which would open the trapdoors, and began to pull it towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"STOP THIS, STOP THIS AT ONCE!" a loud, commanding voice came from behind the assembled crowd.

The citizens gasped at the unexpected demand and turned as one towards the authoritative voice. They were startled to see three well-dressed gentlemen riding their horses towards them and as they took in the high quality of their clothing, as well as the purebred stallions they rode, it was obvious to everyone that the three men were of great wealth. One of the gentlemen was Dominic Sanchez and he carried himself with confidence, with an air of authority, that no-one could deny.

Mendoza let out a huge sigh of relief as he quickly removed his hand from the lever, he didn't care who these men were as long as it stopped or at least delayed him from carrying out his terrible duty.

"Madre de dios." Don Alejandro whispered. "I had completely forgotten all about him."

"But Don Alejandro, that's just Dominic, Diego's cousin." Victoria replied.

He gave her a warm, hopeful smile. "It's just not Dominic, he is the only one that can save Diego."

Victoria's heart pounded as she gripped Don Alejandro's arm tight. "What do you mean?"

Before he could reply, de Soto's voice rose loud over the hushed crowd. "And just who do you think you are to interrupt an official hanging." his voice showed his obvious irritation.

But Dominic paid de Soto no attention as he slowly urged his horse towards the gallows, the crowd parting for him. "Really Diego, I leave you alone for a day or so and look at the trouble you're in." he said with amusement, with a tinge of barely restrained anger.

Diego was dumbfounded as he watched his cousin ride up to him, he too had forgotten about this man, the only one who could help him. He shrugged and then grinned. "Well I thought that I could handle this little matter on my own."

Dominic shook his head and chuckled. "Not very well I see. Sergeant Mendoza isn't it? Please remove the rope from around Don Diego's neck."

There was no time for Mendoza to reply, as the distinct sound of a pistol being primed came loud and clear behind him.

"You will NOT interfere in this matter Senor. I don't care if you are his cousin..." de Soto didn't get to finish as the sound of two more pistols being primed came behind him. He turned slightly and saw that the two men who had arrived with Dominic, aiming their pistols at him.

"My men are deadly shots de Soto, so it would not be prudent to tempt fate. Besides if you go ahead with the hanging, you will be the next to hang." Dominic said coldly. "Perhaps I should just do that anyway."

De Soto was livid as he felt his future slip away because of this arrogant man. "Just who are you anyway?" he demanded.

Dominic glanced over at Don Alejandro, smiled and nodded slightly.

Don Alejandro squeezed Victoria's hand. For the first time he knew that everything was going to work out, just the way it should. With a large grin on his face, he called out. "Alcalde, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Juan Carlos Alvarez, Grand Duke of Seville and nephew to the King."

The crowd gasped loudly at this statement.

De Soto sneered. "Right and I am the King of England!"

"Ignacio, I think you should listen to my father." Diego said, he too was grinning. He had eased his head out of the noose but stayed on the gallows, still wary of the edgy lancers.

"Do you have proof Senor?" de Soto asked. He started to feel a little nervous, what if he was saying was true? What if he was a Grand Duke? This would almost certainly mean his recall back to Madrid in disgrace.

Dominic nodded to one his men, who reached down into his saddlebags, pulled out several papers and then handed them over to de Soto.

Victoria was confused, the man she knew as Dominic Sanchez was actually a Grand Duke, nephew to the King of Spain. But how, and why did he go under a different name? And more importantly what did that mean for Diego? Was he free? She didn't dare hope. She didn't want to get her hopes up only to have them taken away from her.

"Is this a joke?" De Soto said angrily as he finished reading.

Grand Duke Seville urged his horse over to where De Soto was standing and said in a clear, loud voice, so that there would be no misunderstanding. "I assure you Senor, this is no joke. I was sent here by the King, my uncle, to ascertain the reason for such unrest here in California in general but Los Angeles in particular. I was given wide ranging powers up to and including authorising an execution, if the situation warranted it. I hereby place you under arrest for abuse of power, of illegal increase of taxes, treason, using innocent citizens in your obsessive pursuit of one man. Need I go on?"

Just then a squad of Royal Lancers came cantering up to them, kicking up dirt along the way.

"What kept you Lieutenant Santiago?" The Grand Duke asked casually as the leader stopped in front of them.

"Sorry, Sire but your horses are faster than ours." replied the officer with a slight smile on his face. He had great respect for the Grand Duke, having served in his household for the last five years.

Juan Carlos grinned. "Remind me to outfit you and your men with better mounts then."

Santiago's smile widened. "Si, Sire, I'll hold you to that promise Sire."

Juan Carlos chuckled and shook his head, he both trusted and respected the Lieutenant. "I have no doubt that you will Lieutenant, but now place Senor de Soto in the cuartel for the moment, while you rest your horses."

The officer nodded. "Si Sire" he turned to the men behind him. "Sergeant, take three lancers and escort de Soto to the cells."

"Si Lieutenant." replied the Sergeant as he ordered three men to dismount.

de Soto fumed at his arrest but there was nothing he could do about it, except hold his head high as he was escorted to his own cells.

Juan Carlos turned to the crowd that was growing louder with murmurs. He held up his hand for silence and then spoke in a clear voice. "Attention everyone, I hereby give a full pardon to Diego Sebastian de la Vega, the man known as Zorro..." He got no further as the crowd erupted into loud cheers and whistles.

Victoria cried out, she couldn't believe it, Diego was safe, he wasn't going to die. She rushed out of Don Alejandro's protective arms, pushed passed the people standing in the way and ran up the stairs of the gallows and threw herself into Diego's arms.

Diego was stunned when Juan Carlos announced his pardon. He couldn't believe that it was all over, the battle was finally over and he was now a free man. Free to marry his lady. Mendoza had just untied his hands when he found himself with Victoria in his arms and they held each other tight, both trembling in shock.

"Marry me querida, now, today." he whispered.

"Oh yes, Diego I will, as soon as possible." she cried with relief and happiness.

"I need to change, let's say two hours."

"Yes Diego that's perfect. I love you Diego."

"I love you too Victoria." He lowered his head and claimed her mouth in a loving kiss.

The crowd went crazy with cheers and whistles at the embracing couple and they pulled apart somewhat embarrassed. "You are all invited to our wedding later today." he announced to the cheering people, before he rushed down the stairs and into the arms of his father and his son.

* * *

><p>It was three hours later, that Diego had bathed, shaved and changed into a new dark suit and he was feeling marvellous as he stood next to his lady. Victoria had also bathed and changed into her wedding dress that she had made the moment he had proposed. They were standing in front of the padre, repeating their vows of love and devotion to each other, to a packed mission church. Everyone was so thrilled that these two young people were finally getting married; it had been a long time in coming for them both.<p>

"Do you Diego Sebastian, take Victoria Maria as your lawful wedded wife, to love, honour, and forsaking all others?"

"I do." Diego said in a firm voice.

"Do you Victoria Maria take Diego Sebastian as your lawful wedded husband, to love, honour and obey, forsaking all others?"

"I do." Victoria said softly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Diego turned and slowly lifted the soft veil from her face, gave her a warm smile and kissed her waiting lips.

They turned and walked down the aisle, accepting the applause and cheers of the crowd before they all crossed to the tavern, where an impromptu party had started. In the three hours since the reprieve of Diego, all the women of the pueblo had cooked up a feast for the double celebration of De Soto's arrest, who was now on his way to Santa Barbara escorted by Lieutenant Santiago, and the unplanned wedding of the most popular couple of the district.

Diego brought Juan Carlos over and introduced him to his bride. "Victoria, may I present Juan Carlos Alvarez, Grand Duke of Seville. Juan, may I present my wife, Doña Victoria de la Vega."

Juan Carlos gave Victoria a deep bow, kissed her hand and grinned. "My congratulations on your marriage Doña Victoria, Diego is a lucky man."

Victoria blushed and didn't know what to say "Gracias...um..."

Juan Carlos saw her confusion and smiled warmly. "Please call me Juan or even Dominic. I had to used a different name in order to find out the truth of what was going on here in California, not many people would be open and honest when speaking with a member of the Royal Family."

Victoria frowned. "But Diego knew you as Dominic too..."

He chuckled. "Si, that's true because Diego helped me to make up the name when he was in Madrid. It was a security measure for the times when I travel outside my little domain. Not everyone has good intentions towards my family and there are any number of ruffians who would love to get their hands on a ransom for the Kings nephew."

She smiled and nodded. "It's just a little overwhelming, Juan... Dios." she looked at her husband as a revelation hit her. "Diego...Madre de dios...does that mean you're related to..." she couldn't finish.

Diego grinned. "Yes, I am distantly related to the King of Spain and now so are you."

For once in her life, Victoria was speechless as she stared at the two cousins.

Diego chuckled, gave her hand a quick squeeze before he moved on, introducing Juan Carlos to several other prominent families of the district.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Diego pulled his bride aside and whispered with a wicked grin. "Querida, would you like to find out if my bed is larger than yours?"<p>

He was rewarded by a deep blush to her face. "Shhh Diego, someone might hear you."

"You didn't answer my question." he breathed hotly in her ear, causing a shudder to rip through her small frame.

Victoria held back her moan, she didn't want to disgrace herself. "And what question was that?" she teased him.

He chuckled throatily. "I thought you hated it when I answered a question with a question."

She giggled. "I do."

Diego growled low. "Stop it querida or I might just have to kiss you right now in front of these people."

Victoria shivered again as his warm breath on her neck, sent a hot ache surging through her body. "Oh yes Diego, I want to know how big your bed is." she whispered back.

"Now querida." he whispered.

Victoria nodded. "Yes, now."

* * *

><p>They soon arrived back to the peace and quiet of the hacienda and when Diego picked up his bride and carried her inside, she giggled. "Diego...put me down."<p>

"Not until we reach...ah here we are." he kicked open the door of his bedroom and walked several paces inside. He carefully set Victoria down on her feet. "I'll be right back, with your bags." he gave her lips a quick but passionate kiss and left the room.

Victoria slowly sat his bed and started giggling, his bed was larger than hers, she reflected. She found that she couldn't stop giggling, she felt cold and she began to shake.

Diego returned and he quickly dropped her bags to the floor when he saw Victoria shivering, laughing hysterically, the blood had rushed from her face, making her pale as a ghost. He sat on his bed, pulled her into his arms, surprised at the strength of her shudders. He placed his hand on her forehead. "Victoria, what's wrong? You're burning up."

"Oh Diego, I...I feel sick...I...think I'm..."

"You mean...?"

Victoria nodded as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Come, this way." He helped her up and opened another door into his bathroom.

Some moments later.

"Oh Diego, I'm sorry." she wasn't shivering so hard now, nor was she as cold.

"Shhh querida, its okay." he held her in his arms and they slowly walked back to the other room. "Get into bed." he planted a kiss to her hair before leaving the room.

Shortly he came back, found Victoria, changed and in bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he started to undress.

Victoria looked away a little shy, but then she shook her head, she had seen Diego naked only that morning and besides he was her husband now, so she turned back as he joined her in bed. "A little better. I don't know what came over me." she leant into his broad chest as he pulled the covers over them.

"Perhaps it was the shock of the last twenty-four hours." he said softly as he gently rubbed her stomach soothingly. "So much has happened to us; from my unmasking, to the arrest and..."

"And my seducing you..." She added softly.

He chuckled. "Yes, and if I might add, a very breathtaking seduction it was too." he breathed hotly into her ear, causing her to shiver.

He shifted to a more comfortable position, his hand still gently rubbing her stomach. "To Juan saving me at the last possible moment, and then our wedding. I'm not surprised, that your body reacted like that." he planted a kiss to her hair.

"Um Diego, can I ask you something?" she said a little hesitantly, she had felt his growing hardness pressing against her.

"Of course you can querida, you can ask me anything." he tightened his arms around her.

"I was wondering...I'm tired and I still don't feel well..." She blushed deeply.

He kissed her hair once more. "Shhh querida, we don't have to make love tonight, if you don't want to."

"Oh Diego...I don't...but you do...I mean you are...well." her embarrassment continued.

He chuckled softly as he gently lifted her face and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "A part of me wants to but I too have been overwhelmed by what has happened to me, to us."

"Dios, I'm sorry. I didn't even ask how you are feeling." She felt a little guilty that she hadn't given him any thought about his feelings of the last day.

He sighed. "I don't know querida, I had accepted my fate but when Juan came back and saved me and now we are married, it's so overwhelming Victoria. It feels like a dream and that any moment now I will wake up and none of it will be real." He sighed once more. "I've been given a second chance of life and I am not going to waste it." he shook his head. "I guess I just want to be held tonight." his voice crackled with his emotions.

"Oh Diego." Victoria felt hot tears running down her face and wrapped her arms around her husband and held him tight.

Diego sank into her comforting embrace, his own tears streaming down his face and together they gave into their fears, their elations, and their shock of all the events of the past day. They grieved for what had almost happened, of what they had almost lost.

After their grief and shock had passed, it took some time for them to find the most comfortable position to hold each other and they ended up with Diego on his back with Victoria snuggled against his broad chest.

"Thank you Diego for not...well you know."

Diego kissed her head softly. "We have the rest of our lives to make love querida."

Victoria snuggled further against his chest, his warmth was making her sleepy. "I love you Diego."

"And I love you Victoria."


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

Five years later, the good citizens of Los Angeles were gathered in the Mission chapel for the wedding between Don Felipe de la Vega and Senorita Anabel Gomez. Felipe had met the lovely Anabel while he had studied law with the de la Vega's lawyers in Santa Barbara and had fallen head over heals from the first moment he saw her. He now knew how his father had felt all those years ago when he had come home from Madrid and saw Victoria.

Diego was standing beside his son in front of the padre, waiting for the bride to come down the aisle. At first he had urged them to wait for another year or so, after all they were both only twenty-two but when he saw them together, saw their love for each other, he didn't have the heart to deny them their happiness. He glanced behind him and meet the loving gaze of his wife. His heart pounded with love and pride as she held their two and half year old son Alfonso, while his father held their four year old daughter Felicidad. His father had been appointed Alcalde when Grand Duke Seville had arrested de Soto, while he himself had taken over the day to day management of the ranch. Any important decisions regarding the ranch were made jointly between father and son.

Felipe gasped at the vision of loveliness of his bride as she was escorted down the aisle on the arm of her father. He had never seen anything as beautiful as Anabel in her white dress, almost like an angel as she walked towards him. The bride and groom moved in front of the padre and began repeating their sacred vows. No-one in the chapel could deny the strong bond between the young couple.

Don Alejandro beamed with pride as he watched his grandson exchanging his vows with the young woman he loved. Over the last five years, Felipe had grown in confidence; he now spoke fluently and rarely stuttered. As they repeated their vows, his granddaughter started to squirm on his lap but he soon quietened her down and planted a soft kiss to her raven curls. He had been overjoyed by these gorgeous babies and he looked forward to many more.

"Do you Felipe Diego take Anabel Maria for your lawful wedded wife, to honour, cherish, to protect her and forsaking all others."

"I do." came his firm voice.

"Do you Anabel Maria take Felipe Diego for your lawful wedded husband, to honour, cherish, obey and forsaking all others."

"I do." came her soft reply.

Victoria felt tears well in her eyes at the love they were showing to each other. The two families had planned this wedding for several months and it had all gone to plan. It made her think about her own swift marriage but she realised that she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She gazed at her husband's broad back, her heart pounded from her love for him. She couldn't imagine her life without her best friend, confidante and lover.

Felipe couldn't tear his eyes away from his bride, not even to receive the ring from his father. Diego had to nudge him to take the ring and grinned sheepishly at his father, who smiled knowingly. He turned and with trembling hands, he slid the ring on Anabel's third finger, her own hand none to steady. Anabel had tears of happiness flowing down her face as she gazed into her husband's eyes. He squeezed her hand to reassure her.

Diego had a lump in his throat as he watched his son exchange his vows, he glanced back to Victoria and saw her eyes misted with tears of joy.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Felipe smiled warmly as he lifted her veil and gently kissed her waiting lips. Then they turned and walked down the aisle to cheers and applause of the gathered crowd.

* * *

><p>Much later, after they had said their farewells to the newlyweds, Victoria and Diego were walking in the garden, enjoying the quite night after such an eventful day. Diego wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest, she shivered as she felt his lips on her neck.<p>

"That's nice." she whispered as she leant back into his warm embrace.

"Just nice?" he asked as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Really nice." she teased.

Diego chuckled throatily. "I'm glad that I can be really nice to you, querida."

Victoria giggled as she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Perhaps I can be nice to you." She gently kissed his throat.

"MMM, that is nice." his voice deep and husky as he pulled her closer against him.

She pulled back slightly and gazed lovingly up into his blue eyes. "Diego, I have something to tell you."

"Oh yes, is it something nice?" he teased.

Victoria giggled. "I think it's more than nice."

"Oh really!" he pulled her tight against him, his growing hardness pressed firmly into her lower stomach, sending a hot ache through her body. She moved against him and was pleased to hear his deep groan.

"Dios Querida, you better hurry up and tell me before I take you to bed." he whispered hotly in her ear, pleased that she shivered at his suggestion.

She took a breath, more to steady her desires than to gather her thoughts. "Diego, I'm going to have another baby."

He was still caught up in his desires and it took a moment or two to understand what she had said. Then a large grin appeared on his face. "Are you sure?"

Victoria grinned and nodded. "Si, very sure."

"Oh dios, that's fantastic." He picked her up and twirled her around in his arms.

Don Alejandro came out at that moment. "Well, what's this?" he asked.

Diego put her down and they both turned to face his father. "Well, Victoria has some news, some great news."

Don Alejandro looked at both of them, saw their large grins and found that he had a large grin of his own. "Dios, you're not...?"

She nodded and hugged her father in law. "Si, in just under seven months, there will be another addition to our family."

He hugged her back. "Dios, I so pleased for you both. Do you realise that before the year is out, the two of you will probably become grandparents yourselves."

Both Diego and Victoria laughed as they all walked back inside the hacienda.

"We know father, we know. But that will make you a great grandfather."

Don Alejandro snorted. "Thanks for reminding me."

"I thought you wanted plenty of babies around the hacienda father." Diego teased.

He chuckled. "Of course I do, son. This hacienda has been without children's laughter for a long time and I'm overjoyed by our growing family. Well goodnight to you both."

"Goodnight father." they replied in unison as they went their separate ways.

As they reached their bedroom door, Diego swept Victoria up in his arms.

"Diego!" she squealed in delight as he carried inside.

As he slowly placed her on her feet he said. "Father is right, I am thrilled by our growing family, querida." his voice deep with his love for her.

"So I am." she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, lovingly. "Make love to me Diego." she whispered as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Always, for the rest of our lives mi preciosa." he promised.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

Authors note - I hope that everyone enjoyed this happy ending. I know that at least one reader had already guessed how it was going to end - not that I had intended this story to be such a mystery - it just happened that way. However I did write 2 endings for this story - this one and a not so happy one, which I may post at a later date.


End file.
